


Kaleidioscope

by KarasuRei_25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore, Loving bully, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuRei_25/pseuds/KarasuRei_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is like looking through a kaleidioscope , all is not as it seems to be. So take a closer look and see the little things that you'd miss at the first glance as you get lost in the wonders of a kaleidioscopic dream.</p><p>Updating as soon as possible! please bear with me !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all readers! I'm Rei and honestly this is my first fanfic ever!!! hopefully it isn't too shabby and please support me as i continue this experience with all of you! Also i'd like to apologise in advanced for any potential draggy parts that may or may not occur >

“Eren! Run! Get out of here!” yelled Carla, his mother.

Eren was frozen in place before the raging inferno that was once his home. Mikasa grabbed his arm, pulling him back to reality. “Let’s go Eren!!” she insisted, shaking him by his shoulders. He shook her off and blindly dashed into the fiery depths of the burning building, paying no heed to the ominous billows of dark smoke that smothered him as he rushed towards the direction of his mother’s voice.

Eren ran past what used to be the living room, eyes stinging from the acrid smoke. Flames wrapped around the beams of the house, slowly licking its way down the pillars and walls, consuming all that were in their path, turning once precious items and memories into ashes and smoke. Finally, he reached the kitchen where his mother was, only to find the doorway to the room collapsed in a pile of burning rubble. He could only just see the silhouette of his mother clutching her hands to her chest, cowering away from the flaming doorway.

“Mama!!” he yelled over the roar of the flames desperately looking for a way into the burning kitchen.  
Carla’s head snapped towards the sound of her precious child calling for her.

“Eren?! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to run away?!” she choked through her parched throat.

“Come with me Mama!” Eren said softly through his tears.

“Darling, I love you more than anything in the world, go! I won’t ever leave you alone, I’ll be right behind you I promise.” The mother whispered with a sad smile on her ash-stained face.  
Just then, there was a large groan and the ceiling of the kitchen collapsed.

Eren screamed.

-

“Eren! Eren! Eren, wake up! It’s just a nightmare.” a familiar gentle voice called. He vaguely felt a pair of small hands shaking him by the shoulders.

“Uuurrgghhh…… Armin?” Eren asked clutching his head with both hands.

The petite blond boy waited for his best friend to recover before saying “Was it about …… you know …….” His azure eyes were concerned as they searched Eren’s teal ones.

“Yeah….” Eren replied groggily.

Years had passed since that horrible tragedy but the nightmares always felt so terribly real. He was only a child then, but he remembered that morning, when his mother had ushered him out to play with Mikasa and Armin in the nearby park.Everything happened so fast, there was a loud explosion and Eren had looked up, vaguely noting that it came from the direction of his house.

He hadn’t thought much of it and busied himself building sandcastles with his best friend and sister until the screaming started. The whole world burst into a sudden frenzy of noises, people screaming and the distant wail of sirens. The young trio had then walked out to see what had happened when they heard a neighbour yell

“The Jaeger house!! It’s on fire!!!”

They tore down the street, dodging the frenzy of panicking neighbours until they reached the house. It was already partially engulfed in flames, leaving the youngsters shocked in silence.

“Mama!! Mama!!” Eren yelled, almost in tears. Upon hearing his mother’s reply he had rushed into the burning building like the stubborn child he was, wanting to save his mother. He remembered cursing his apparent inability to move the flaming debris that separated him from her, unwilling to leave and yet unable to help. When the ceiling crashed down on the kitchen, he had lost it, clawing at the burning rubble, trying to get to his mom.

Mikasa emerged through the thick blanket of smoke with her scarf wrapped around her nose and dragged her struggling brother out. Fearing that he would injure himself, she had given him a solid punch to the solar plexus, effectively knocking him out. The paramedics were already outside the house and escorted them into an ambulance where Armin was already waiting.

Eren later opened his eyes to the cold sterile walls of a hospital, Armin and Mikasa holding either one of his hands. The dark haired girl next to him stirred; she sat up and patted his bandaged hand, assuring him that everything was going to be alright as she helped him up into a sitting position.

“Mama?” he asked, staring straight at Mikasa. The girl only turned her face away, but not before he caught a glimpse of her watery eyes.

“MIKASA!! Where is she?!!” He half-screamed grabbing the girl by her wrist. She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head slowly.

“NO……NO…..NONONONONONONO, it can’t be, mama is not dead, she’s still there, why did nobody bring her out? She…… I have to go, I need to. “Eren panicked, throwing off the thin hospital issued blanket, waking a sleeping Armin in the process.

“Eren, STOP. It’s pointless.” Mikasa said grabbing on to his arm.

“What?! What do you mean?! SHE’S MY MOTHER, IT’S NOT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND!!” he yelled at her. Armin stared in horror and gave an audible gasp, Mikasa only looked away.

“Mika…… I ….. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that….” Eren started only to be cut off by Mikasa who held up her hand saying “it’s fine….. I understand, she’s my mum too, and I feel the same as you, but you have to wake up Eren. That house……our home…… its gone.” She said softly, the last line barely audible as her lips trembled.  
Defeated, Eren let himself fall back on the pillow,

“so she really is gone?” He asked, staring at the lights above to burn away the impending tears. The silence was answer enough.

Armin took his left hand and gently stroked it, “I’m sorry…..Eren, Mikasa…..” he whispered quietly.

“Don’t apologize Armin, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I wasn’t strong enough. She was right there in front of me and I couldn’t save her.” Eren said in a strangled voice

Mikasa grabbed his other hand, hard. “It was none of our faults …. Even the adults couldn’t do anything, the whole house was levelled. So don’t, please don’t blame yourself Eren.” She pleaded.

-

The sky that day was overcast as if it was mourning her passing as well. He had been discharged a day later and Armin’s grandfather kindly opened his doors to the young siblings, their father, Grisha was nowhere to be found. The service was a quaint one, with only a few to witnesses the white casket lowered into the ground.

They had tossed white roses over the casket before the hole was covered up in silence. Her tombstone had read “Here lies Carla Jaeger, Mother and wife, May the wings of freedom carry her and the winds be ever beneath her sails” Eren had stood next to the fresh grave with Mikasa, Armin and his grandfather, silent tears pouring down his cheeks, fists clenched. No one heard the war in his mind, how he had and still blames himself for not being strong enough to save her.

A familiar hand reached over Eren’s head to rest on the tombstone. Eren looked up….. "Papa?”

The man silently reached out his other hand to stroke Eren’s hair. “I’m sorry Eren.” He said. Eren turned around and hugged him.

Then Armin’s grandfather came over and touched the man’s shoulder, muttering that he’d like to discuss some things, and the two men walked away. The three children stared warily at the talking men, they were out of earshot but Armin’s grandfather seemed to be quite upset talking to the younger man. Suddenly he threw his hands up in exasperation and began walking back to the kids. He then busied himself with greeting the other mourners with Armin and Mikasa giving Eren the space he needed as continued to stand before his mother’s grave still very much in shock.

Grisha walked over to Eren and knelt down before him, “Hey kiddo…..” he said, ruffling Eren’s hair. “I can’t take you and Mikasa with me right now…… I’m sorry, but Armin’s grandfather has agreed to let you guys stay with him, isn’t that great? You’ll get to see Armin every day. “He said in mock excitement.

“Why can’t we come with you papa, we haven’t seen you in months!!!!?” Eren asked.

“Well…. You see Eren, Papa’s new job is really busy and I won’t be able to take care of you two…. “He replied, as he looked away with a sigh.

“Okay…..” Eren sniffed

“Hold out your hand, I’ve got something for you.” His father said. Eren held out his hands, a glimmer of curiosity slipped into his teary eyes. The older man dropped something into the young boy’s outstretch palms.

“What is this?” asked the little boy, studying the shiny object in his hands.

“It’s a key to a secret I’ve been keeping, but you’re not allowed to use it till you’re at least eighteen.” The older man replied.

“But why? And where is door to this key?” Eren asked with a questioning look

“Some things, only an adult should know and you’ll become an adult at eighteen. As for where the door is, I’ll tell you after your eighteenth birthday.” The older man answered.

“Yes papa.” the young boy said. Clutching the key close to his heart as he watched his father’s retreating figure, it was the only thing he had left to remind him of home.

-

“Hey, Eren can you hear me?” Armin called, pulling him out of his reverie.

“Sorry, Armin, I’m just a little sleepy.” He replied.

“Come on, we’re going to be late for the last day of class you sleepyhead!” The smaller blond quipped throwing a pillow at Eren.

“Jeez Armin, can’t we just skip today and go back to your grandfather’s already?” He groaned, vaguely remembering that summer vacation starts the next day. But Armin would have none of it, and began dragging the taller boy towards the bathroom.

“Get in there already, I’ve already made breakfast for us and we’re leaving as soon as you get ready.” Armin said; pointing at the bento boxes neatly stacked on their small dining table.

Eren turned on the shower and stood under the steady stream of hot water, letting it drench him completely before absentmindedly reaching for the soap. That dream……. It had been haunting me for years; it’s the reason why I have trouble sleeping. I never know when it comes but when it does……. It leaves me with a crushing sense of loss and loneliness. Every. Single. Time. I don’t know how much more I can take …… He thought to himself unconsciously fiddling with the key his father had given him which he currently wore around his neck on a chain.

His faced was screwed up as he wondered why his father had left them so abruptly. True, Armin’s grandfather had been a wonderful guardian to him and Mikasa; it was all thanks to him that they were able to enjoy a reasonably normal life after the tragedy. But Eren couldn’t help but question the many mysteries that his father had left behind when he disappeared. Why did he leave? Where did he go? Why did he want me to have this key? Why couldn’t he take us with him...? Eren shakes his head as he stepped out of the shower, reaching for his towel, hoping that his mind would clear before he reached school. He heard Armin calling for him just as he finished putting on his uniform and yelled to him that he would be out in a minute.

The two boys then proceeded to walk to the short distance from the dorms to the school grounds, when they spotted Mikasa and her roommate, Annie.

“Good morning Mikasa!” Armin called out cheerfully; causing the dark haired girl to turn.

“Oh, hey Armin, Eren.” She said, stifling a yawn.

“Whoa, you look so dead Mikasa….” Eren said, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

“Well, we did spend the past few days working on our university applications…..” Annie spoke up from beside Mikasa.

“But they aren’t even due yet!” Eren whined.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t even thought about which university you’re applying too?!...” Mikasa asked, abject horror creeping into her features.

“I’m sure Armin hasn’t started working on it either.” Eren said, elbowing his smaller friend.

“Well actually, I handed mine to our homeroom teacher two days ago…” Armin said with a little laugh.

“You guys are so wound up, why you don’t relax a little? We only have to hand it in after the holidays anyways…” Eren sighed.

“I’m not planning on spending my precious holidays holed in my room writing personal statements and filling up forms.” Annie said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

“Well, I have nothing better to do anyway…..” Eren replied with a shrug, too proud to admit that his three friends were right.

As the approached the school gate, they spotted the Royal Academy’s mascot couple, Connie and Sasha. “Hey guys!” Connie called out cheerfully while Sasha mumbled some kind of a greeting in between mouthfuls of the sandwich she had been eating.

“Mornin’ Connie, Sasha!” Armin called back in an equally cheerful voice.

“Ugh, it’s way too early to be all cheerful and bubbly…” came an annoyed voice. the group turned around to see Jean and his roommate and childhood best friend Marco.

“Jean! Don’t be rude so early in the morning!” Marco whispered angrily to him.

“Sorry bout Jean, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Marco said apologetically

“Urgggh, whatever, let’s just get into class already” Jean growled sleepily, pushing past the small group at the gate.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry about that, I don’t think he woke up today…” Marco apologized cringing as he ran after Jean.

“Don’t worry about it, we all know what an asshole that horsefaced jerk is” Eren called after Marco, wincing as Armin elbowed him right in abdomen. The whole group laughed.

“Alright, it’s about time we got into class” Mikasa said, stifling yet another yawn.

“Right” Armin said, checking his watch.

“Wait a minute Mikasa!” Eren spoke up, having remembered the bento boxes he was carrying. “Here’s yours. Armin made it especially for you.” He said, passing one of the boxes to her.

“Oh crap… I’m so sorry Armin, I was so caught up with the university applications; I completely forgot to tell you that I’ll be having lunch with Annie today!!” Mikasa apologised to her petite blond friend.

“Oh it’s fine, more for me then!!” Eren said with a grin.

Armin glared at him and told Mikasa that she could share the bento with Annie which would at least save them some money. Mikasa gave him a smile and accepted it, thanking Armin for his thoughtfulness. After that, the group dispersed to their respective classes.

-

Eren sat down at his desk at the back corner of the classroom and stared out of the window, unleashing a huge sigh.

“Well aren’t you a savage….” An irritable voice to his right said.

Eren looked over only to see Jean staring nonchalantly at him. ”At least I don’t look like a horse.” Eren shot back with a glare.

“Calm down Jaeger, I’m just trying to be friendly…..” Jean replied, looking vaguely confused.

“If that’s you trying to be friendly, I bet you’ve never had any friends before in your life.” Eren growled, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sorry Eren, I’m trying…. Really, but everything is just coming out wrong….”Jean replied, sounding rather genuine as he looked away.

Eren sighed, noticing this, propped his head up on his hands saying “You don’t sound like your usual jerk-self, what’s wrong?”

Jean mumbled something and quickly turned away, but not before Eren caught sight of his reddened cheeks.

“Wait, what did you say? I didn’t quite catch it.” He called out to Jean

“I…It’s nothing, just meet me on the roof during lunch.” He yelled back, as he quickly returned to his seat at the other end of the classroom just as the homeroom teacher came in.

Eren lifted a single eyebrow in confusion. Wait…. Did Jean actually ask me to join him for lunch? Jean? The Jean that had declared on the first day we met, his dislike for me in front of our friends? What in the world is that good-for-nothing bastard up to now? He thought to himself, sinking back into his reverie of thoughts.

Across the room, Jean stole a glance at his classmate. His cheeks were still flushed and he gripped his hands into fists in an effort to calm down. What the hell? Did I just try to confess to THAT person? What in the name of the beautiful world was I thinking? Thank the stars HE didn’t seem to have heard it…..But what the hell am I going to say to him during lunch? What is a person supposed to say to his crush? Godammit, crushes were bad enough, but he just had to go fall for a guy…. and a completely unreasonable idiot at that.

As the teacher began the lesson of the day, Jean found his eyes constantly wandering only to rest on a certain messy-haired, teal-eyed boy, noticing how Eren seemed so withdrawn when he thought no one was looking. So very different from the Eren everyone else was used to seeing. He’d never forget the first time he’d met Eren. He had been goofing around with his newly acquainted roommate Marco and their dorm-mates Reiner and Bertholdt, when a boy fell onto him.

“WHAT THE FUCK …..” Jean began, as he pushed the poor boy of himself. Marco chuckled apologetically as he helped both the boys up.

“Armin!” Marco exclaimed with a faint smile.

“Oh, Hey Marco!” Armin piped up from behind a messy haired boy who snorted at them.

“JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GOING AROUND THROWING PEOPLE ON OTHER PEOPLE?!!” Jean growled, glaring at their general direction.

“That guy had it coming, trying to hit on Armin like that.” the messy haired boy who stood protectively in front of a petite blond said with a snort.

Jean swore as he dusted himself off, deciding that he already hated these people. That is until he looked up, directly at a pair of fiery grey-green eyes set on a delicately angled face and topped off with crazy wild brown locks. Holy shit. Was it even humanly possible for a guy to look so damn cute? His first thoughts as he stared at the kid who just recently dumped another person on him.

“What are you staring at?” he spat, clearly misreading the attention Jean was giving him.

“I wasn’t staring at your ugly mug, I just happened to be looking at your general direction” Jean shot back.

“Now, now, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Marco stepped in between them trying to defuse the tension.

“Eren! Apologise to Marco’s friend!!” Armin begged from beside him, trying to help.

Eren snorted and looked away, and Jean almost died. Did he just do that? Flipping his head to one side like that, was he trying to seduce him? No, that can’t be right; he seemed rather unconscious of how attractive he really was. WAIT…. Did I just think that? HELL NO! I ain’t gay. Well, he IS rather beautiful. GOD I HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THIS. I AM STRAIGHT. Repeat after me; I. AM. STRAIGHT.

“What is his problem?” said a new voice, clearly directed at Jean, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh! He just has one of those resting bitch-face that’s all.” Marco said cheerfully; still trying to lighten the mood.

Jean, realising that he had been aggressively staring at the boy called Eren, ducked his head and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair.

“We should introduce ourselves!” Armin suggested loudly, tugging on Eren’s sleeve as he stared daggers at Jean.

“Oh! Yes!” Marco agreed.

“Well I’m Marco and this grumpy guy here, is Jean! And those two at the back are Reiner and Bertholdt.” Marco began; motioning at the boys. “Also, you should know  
that Reiner and Bertholdt are gay!” he explained cheerfully, pointing at the two boys openly flirting in the background; not noticing the way Jean flinched as he heard  
the “g” word.

“Hello there!” Armin said with a smile, trying to catch Jean’s eyes. “I’m Armin! And this is my best friend Eren and his sister Mikasa!” he chirped, pointing at the newcomer.

Jean looked up, seeing a dark-haired girl wearing a serious expression, immediately blurted out the first thing that came to him.” Well for siblings, you two sure don’t look alike”

He did not see the fist that collided with his face a second later.

“OH GAWDD! WHAT THE FUCK?!!” Jean yelled, as he found himself sprawled on the ground for the second time on the first day of school.

Jean looked up to Mikasa and Marco trying to hold a furious Eren back, as Armin scrambled over to him to help him up. ”OMIGOSH!!! I’m so sorry!!! It’s just that, Mikasa is Eren’s adopted sister and he is very sensitive about that issue.

” Armin said, apologising profusely, in a way Jean would have thought to be adorable was he not transfixed by the sight before him; that was Eren raging to be released. His eyes glinted with anger and he was bucking like a wild bronco to break free, and yet Jean had thought to himself that never, had he seen such a beautiful sight, as the one before him now. Eren seemed to be the embodiment of a wild spirit, and it was breath-taking.

Armin pulled Jean to his feet as Eren finally broke away from Marco and Mikasa. He ran over to Jean, ignoring Armin’s surprised yelp as he grabbed jean by the collar of his shirt. “What did you just say about Mikasa, you stupid horsefaced jerk?”

Jean offered him a sheepish smile, saying “I was only making a comparison, more importantly, how does that make me a horsefaced jerk?”

Eren growled, visibly getting more agitated. “Are you implying that Mikasa isn’t fit to be my sister?” he spat

“Calm down Eren, I’m not implying anything. I just said the first thing that got in my mind.” Jean said

“Well then maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself, seeing how they are unwanted.” Eren bit back, not backing down.

Jean rolled his eyes, deciding that their quarrel was quickly becoming pointless, tugged half-heartedly at Eren’s hands and threw Armin a pleading look. Seeing this, Armin hurriedly went up to Eren, whispering something into his ear in an attempt to calm the boy down. “What do you mean he didn’t mean it? He totally meant it! I mean look at him!” Eren replied, gesturing at Jean who scowled at him.

Just then, Eren felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Mikasa giving him a wry smile. “I appreciate you trying to stand up for me and all Eren, but I think Jean was just trying to be friendly.” She said, softly squeezing his shoulder. Eren sighed, and reluctantly let Jean go.

Jean straightened his shirt and gave Eren a look. Eren tsked and looked away, muttering. Mikasa apologized to Jean, telling him that Eren didn’t really mean it and that he just didn’t know any better.

“It’s okay really; we just have to teach him how to be sociable then.” Jean said teasingly, laughing at his own joke while Mikasa continued staring at him with a poker face.

“I’M RIGHT HERE!” yelled Eren as he heard Jean saying that.

“I was just joking dude, calm down.” Jean reasoned.

“If that was a joke, I would be prince charming.” Eren said flatly.

“You? A Prince charming? Please…” Jean shot back, rolling his eyes.

“Oh Yeah? At least I don’t look like a horse. Were you born with that face or did you go through some horrible traumatic experience that left you scarred for life?” Eren asked, sarcasm seeping through his voice.

“Come on, Stop it both of you!” Armin interjected as he stood between the two boys who were currently having a stare down.

Mikasa, getting impatient, tossed the long end of her trademark scarf around her neck, while glaring at the boys and buried her face into the soft material. Armin noticed this and slapped both of them. HARD. “ENOUGH! I SAID!” he yelled.

Both Eren and Jean turned to the smaller blond who pouted angrily at them, hands on his hips. “Won’t you two at least try to be civilized?” he pleaded.

“Hey, He started it…” Eren mumbled motioning to Jean.

“I was trying to be friendly, and you were just too dense to realise it” Jean growled. “But I guess I did get carried away with my jokes, but then again you were basically asking for it” He continued

“WHY YOU…..” Eren began but was cut off by Armin “why don’t the two of you just apologize and start over again huh?”

“Fine.” Eren sighed, turning to face Jean. “I’m sorry…” he said to Jean half-heartedly.

“Well that certainly sounded genuine.” Jean said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“At least I apologised.” Eren replied, annoyed.

“And why do I have to apologise? For almost being crushed by that guy you threw on me? Or for being punched for some wrong that I didn’t even know I did?” Jean replied, his lips curling in disgust.

“That was an accident! I didn’t see you there and that guy deserved it for trying to pick on Armin!” he said exasperated “And you deserved that punch, for insulting Mikasa.” He said almost pouting.

GOD HE IS SO ADORABLE. Jean thought to himself as he watched Eren. “I didn’t know ….. I won’t do it again alright?” Jean relented

Eren snorted and looked away, unimpressed. Mikasa sighed saying “Eren, it’s fine; I wasn’t even insulted to begin with.”

“See, you were just being overly sensitive.” Jean said as Eren glared at him.

“You’re not helping, Jean.” Marco spoke up from behind Mikasa, finally finding his voice.

Jean sighed and held out his hand to Eren. “I’m sorry as well, why don’t we shake hands and start over.”

Eren took his hand saying “For the record, I still don’t like you.” All the while scowling.

Feeling a little hurt Jean shouted back “Well I’m not exactly thrilled by your existence as well…..but we should at least try to get along.”

“FINE.” Eren replied as snatched his hand away and proceeded to stalk away.

Mikasa went after him and Armin paused to say “I guess I’ll see you guys around then. Sorry for the commotion he caused…” and then proceeded to sprint after his two best friends.

-

“Jean.” “Mr Kirstein.” “JEAN KIRSTEIN is your soul still amongst us?!!” the homeroom teacher yelled, pulling Jean out of his reverie. He looked up and ducked out of the way, narrowly missing the duster that the teacher had chucked at him. “Good, now that I have your attention, may we continue with the lesson please?” Jean grimaced as the entire class laughed at his expense and flipped the pages of his textbook till he reached the right page, wishing for the bell to ring soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! What does Jean want with Eren?  
> Read on the find out....  
> ;)
> 
> this chapter may be slightly triggering to some people if so i apologize in advance >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp ! Suprise update cuz its my birthday :)  
> So Thanks for comming back and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Jean had disappeared the moment the bell rang for lunch, not that Eren noticed as he watched as the other students filed out of the classroom before getting up to leave himself. He started to walk over to Armin’s class and then remembered that he was supposed to meet with horse-face on the roof. I wonder what’s up with him….he thought to himself as he climbed the stairs that would take him to the roof. Absentmindedly he sent Armin a text, telling him where and with whom he was going to be. 

Eren balanced the bento box that Armin had made for him on one hand while reaching out to open the door to the roof. Stepping out onto the roof, the first thing he saw was Jean, leaning against the railings, head turned to one side. His blond hair glistened under the glare of the sun and his shirt and tie now dishevelled were swaying with the wind. For a split second, Eren found himself thinking that Jean wasn’t so bad looking after all; at least he would be if he didn’t open his mouth, ever. “So why did you call me up here for?” Eren asked setting his stuff down on the ground a hands length away from the other boy. Jean looked over and seemed, for a moment, to be caught off guard.

“Oh hey, you actually came.” He said, sounding genuinely surprised.

“Yeah…. So why did you call me up here?” Eren asked again.

“I…. I needed to discuss something with you…” Jean replied, turning to lean his arms on the railing, staring at the school field below in a bid to distract himself.

“Oh? And you couldn’t do it in class?” Eren asked as he lowered himself on to the ground, yawning.

“Well it’s kinda embarrassing really…..” Jean stared to say when Eren interjected saying “Just spit it out Jean, you’re starting to sound constipated.”

Jean clasped his hands to his face and mumbled something.

“What? I didn’t hear that….. “Eren asked his face screwed up as he tried to make out whatever it was Jean had just said. Jean let himself slide downwards till he was sitting on the ground, his back supported by the rails. 

“I said, I think I might have a crush on you Eren…..” he said with a voice barely above a whisper, as a blush crept over his features.

Eren almost chocked on the food he had been eating. ”WAIT….. WHAT?” 

Jean waited till Eren had finished chocking on his food and decided to push his luck further. “So I guess what I’m trying to say is, would you go out with me?”

The door flew open once again and Armin came barrelling through, yelling “DON’T KILL EACH OTHER!” followed by an unimpressed Mikasa. 

“See, I told you they’d be alright.” She said, visibly annoyed at having been pulled away from what had proved to be an enjoyable lunch with Annie.

“You’re both still intact….” Armin said, staring at the two boys with wide eyes, not believing they could be left alone without either one of them suffering some form of injury.

“Believe it or not, we can be civilised when we want to.” Jean said; lips quirking upwards.

“Are you guys sure you’re alright?” Armin asked, eyeing the suspicious looking expression on Eren’s face.

“Yeah, we were just putting aside our differences to get to know each other better over lunch like the normal, healthy, young high schoolers we are.” Jean replied, straight faced.

“What he said.” Eren said as Armin turned to him, eyebrows quirked, not fully understanding what was happening.

“Come on Armin, let’s go, just leave them be, you can have your lunch with me and Annie instead.” Mikasa said, half dragging a protesting Armin after her. 

Jean breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the door closed behind the duo. He turned to Eren saying “so about that thing I asked you earlier…..”

“What thing?” Eren asked back, feigning ignorance.

Jean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “I asked if you would go out with me?” as he stared at the boy in front of him who was refusing to look at him.

“Hey, look at me… I know this is sudden but I’m totally serious about it.” Jean continued. 

“Sudden? You basically said you hated me when we first met remember?” Eren said loudly, staring at Jean, Teal eyes blazing.

“I couldn’t help myself back then; you were being such an asshole…. And you said just about the same thing to me.” Jean replied. 

“Oh yeah, sure, as if you weren’t being an asshole yourself.” Eren replied angrily

“Won’t you let that go already? It’s been years since that happened….” Jean pleaded

Eren stood up and began pacing, “Shit Jean, I can’t deal with this right now, I’m sorry.” He said as he started to move towards to door.

Jean grabbed Eren’s wrist before he could move any further. “Wait, what can’t you deal with? Why? I don’t understand what you’re saying … I’m only asking you to go out with me Eren.”

“There’s just so much I haven’t done … I mean I need to finally get started on my university applications and then there’s Armin, wanting us to go for internships over the summer holidays and other….. Stuff …..” Eren answered quickly.

“That doesn’t even have anything to do with what I’m asking you!!” Jean protested, noticing that Eren seemed to be behaving more erratically than usual and the blush that was currently colouring the tips of his ears pink. “Eren, could it be that you’ve never gone on a date before?”

Eren stopped dead in his tracks, giving Jean a surprised look.

Jean smirked. Dear lord, he is too cute. “So that’s why you were trying to escape.” 

Eren snatched his hand back and looked away. “Don’t go making assumptions all on your own stupid horse-face”. 

Jean grinned, “But it’s so obvious from the way you act…” 

“So what if I’ve never dated anyone before? I just never felt the need for it.” Eren said defensively.

“It’s okay Eren, actually its perfect! I can show you what a date feels like.” Jean replied as he stepped in front of Eren.

“How about no.” Eren said straight faced, finally managing to pull off a poker face.

“I’ll make you a deal, give me three dates. If you still feel the same way after the third date, I’ll never speak of this to you ever again.” Jean said.

“Can’t I just think about it and get back to you later?” Eren asked, trying to get around Jean who was now blocking the door.

“No, you’ll probably end up forgetting it or something.” Jean said, leaning on the door.

Eren scowled at Jean. “Just let me go, class is starting soon. Besides, if we actually went out, I think we’d spend half the time trying not to rip each other’s heads off”

“Don’t say it like I won’t have a chance. I’m completely serious about this, you know….. If you let me, I would love you more than anything in the world, Hell, I would never leave you alone.” Jean proclaimed.

The next thing he knew, Jean was on the ground, Eren straddling him. “The fuck did you just say?”

-

For a split second, Eren thought he was back in that burning room, the stench of burning wood filled his nostrils. The flames that were consuming his home twisted and flared as if taunting him. And his mother, her last words to him,” the sense of hopelessness and despair that filled him when the ceiling collapsed. The only thing on his mind was that he needed to save his mother. He punched at the collapsed doorway that cut him off from her like a mad man, not noticing the sickening crunch that did not at all sound like wood giving way beneath his fists.

A harsh blow to the side of Eren’s head had him stunned and disorientated, what was that? Falling debris? He thought to himself, shaking his head. He looked up at the unbroken wall of rubble that loomed in front of him, feeling very small and helpless. Smoke and the glare of the flames blinding him, the howl of the inferno devouring the building sounded like laughter, mocking him, his misery, his pain. He was suffocating, Hot. It’s too hot. I can’t breathe….he thought. He tore at his clothes in an attempt to cool down, hands occasionally clawing at his own neck as he struggled to breathe. He kept hearing it. The sound of the ceiling crumbling down, the bloodcurdling scream, the sickening crunch of flesh and bones being crushed. Again, and again, and again. Why won’t it stop? Please…. I can’t take it anymore…..he screamed, tears streaming down his face, hands now pressed against his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sounds.

 

Jean was stunned, one moment he had been confidently telling Eren his true feelings and the next moment he was sprawled on the ground. Eren was crouched over him, his face contorted into a snarl, hands clutching his collar. “The fuck did you just say?” did I hear that correctly? He thought as he looked up at Eren. The boy was hyperventilating, his pupils dilated, growling incoherently. He isn’t home…… Jean thought to himself as he searched the teal-grey eyes above him that, at the moment, resembled the eyes of a feral beast more than anything.

He watched as Eren’s face contorted in horror, screaming for his mother. He saw Eren’s eye twitch, and before he knew it, his fist collided with his face with a sickening crunch. Stunned, Jean hurriedly pushed Eren of himself, but the boy clung to him, raining punches wherever he could reach. “SHIT! CALM DOWN YEAGER!” he screamed as he tried to block the flurry of blows. Eren was too far gone too even hear him. Desperate, Jean managed to grab on to one of Eren’s wrists, and before he could land his next punch, slammed his own fist onto the side of Eren’s head. 

Just as sudden as he had started attacking Jean, he stopped. Looking disorientated, Eren shook his head. He looked up at some unseen object and began shivering, eyes suddenly filled with fear and despair. Dropping to his knee, he started clawing at his clothes and neck like a madman, panting and chocking as if he couldn’t breathe. And then he stopped. His head cocked to a side, as if hearing something. Letting out a strangled cry, he curled himself into a foetal position, hands clasped over his ears, tears staining his face. All the while chanting “Stop, Please stop, I can’t take it anymore……”

Jean took a step back, panting at his exertions and gingerly touched is hand to his face, wincing as he brushed his nose. It’s definitely broken... he thought, noticing that his nose was bleeding. “Shit, Eren…. “ he said to himself as he watched the boy stilled curled up and whimpering on the ground. “Eren, I don’t know what you’re dealing with or if you can hear me but I’m going to take you to the infirmary now, you need help.” He said as he picked the boy up and carried him down the stairs. Eren, whimpered at being jostled and started shivering again, Jean hugged him tighter to his body and bent down to kiss his forehead hoping that it would at least give him some comfort. He stared worriedly at the boy in his arms as he began to shiver harder and rushed to the infirmary, hoping to catch their eccentric school doctor, Hanji.

Jean burst through the infirmary door startling the doctor inside, “Doctor Hanji!! Thank god you’re here!” jean exclaimed.

“Dearie me, look what we have here?” Hanji said grinning, as she jumped up excitedly. 

“It’s Eren….” He said shakily, gesturing to the shivering, incoherent boy in his arms. 

“Yes, yes, I see that it’s Eren.” She said waving her hands dismissively. “But what is he doing? I wonder?” she continued peering curiously at the shivering boy. “Oh and by the way, your nose looks like squished tomato.” She said, wagging her finger as she looked at Jean’s face. “I’d get it checked out if I was you, but I reckon that’s why you’re here; I AM a doctor after all.” She said as she did a little twirl that ended in a half-bow. 

“Never mind my nose, please take a look at Eren!” Jean almost half-screamed at her. 

“Alright, alright, calm down I was getting to it.” She replied in a sing-song tone, chuckling as she motioned Jean to put Eren down on one of the infirmary beds.

Hanji dramatically began to pull on a pair of rubber gloves, releasing each one with a loud snap while Jean began to regret bringing Eren to the eccentric woman. 

“Well then let’s see” she said holding up a prod when the door opened yet again. 

“You shitty four-eyes, its lunch…..” the man at the door paused in mid-sentence staring at the peculiar sight of Hanji holding up a prod with gloved hands, hovering over a writhing boy who seemed to be in pain. 

The woman looked up and exclaimed “If it isn’t my grumpy colleague, you’re right on time! Here take this one to the hospital to fix his nose!” as she pushed Jean over to him.

He glanced at the boy with the broken nose and looked back at Hanji; “I think I’m more concerned for the brat on the bed.” He said, raising one perfect eyebrow. 

Turning to Jean, he asked what was “the brat’s” condition before being brought here. “He seems to be exhibiting signs of PTSD” he mumbled to himself…… “What the hell are you doing, you damned glasses!??” he said as Hanji began prodding at Eren’s lips. 

“Checking to see if he bit his tongue?” Hanji replied innocently. 

“I said PTSD not epilepsy, shitty four-eyes, this is up my alley not yours, so you go bring the prickly blond kid to the hospital.” He said, grabbing the prod from her while pushing her toward Jean. “And just what are you waiting for? Take him to the hospital before his nose sets like that.” He glowered impatiently at the duo. 

“Yes, yes, we shall leave right now. But I do wish to examine that boy, he interests me so.” She said with a grin, ducking the prod that the man flung at her from inside the room. He heard her cackling down the hallway and sighed, massaging his temples.

“Please make it stop….. No more…… Stop….” came a strangled whisper was behind him. He turned around and saw Eren curled up in the foetal position, fists balled so hard that blood began to flow from the cuts his nails made in his skin.

All of a sudden, he sat upright, stared directly into his eyes, and in a moment of clarity, said “save me.” He was momentarily shocked as he looked into those piercing blue-green eyes, swollen from all the tears they had shed, and just as sudden as he sat up, Eren fell back into the bed and started writhing even harder, mumbling incoherent words. What a troublesome brat…. He thought to himself as he approached the bed.

The man pulled a nearby stool over to the bed Eren was in and sat down in it, elegantly crossing his legs. “Mr Yeager, during the past two months I’ve been here as a substitute counsellor, I’ve heard a lot about you, and from Hanji no less. You interest me, Brat” The man said to the delirious boy. He lightly touched the boy’s hand, finding his skin to be cold he grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around the shivering boy. He was muttering and grinding his teeth again, and the blanket’s warmth did nothing to stop his shivering.

The man swore under his breath, seeing no other viable option he climbed into the bed with Eren, He propped up the pillow behind himself and cradled Eren, still wrapped in the blanket, to his chest. “It’s all my fault…… I’m sorry…… “The boy in his arms muttered sorrowfully, tears falling again.

He reached into the blanket and grasped Eren’s hand, “Eren. My name is Levi Ackerman, and I want you to listen very closely to what I’m saying. If you can hear and understand what I am saying, I want you to try to grab my hand.” The boy showed no indication that he had heard anything, so he began softly repeating the same words, over and over again at intervals.

-

Eren lay curled on the floor surrounded by flames, fiery debris rained down around him and yet he did not understand why he felt so cold. Pushing to the back of his head, he continued, muttering to himself, waiting for something to happen. He vaguely felt himself being jostled, but he figured it was the house shaking, on the verge of collapsing, and he welcomed that idea. Just put me out of my misery already, he thought as he waited for his end to come.

In the distance, he heard some voices, it sounded like they belonged to a woman and a boy, but was too tired to care. It was too painful, reminded him of too many things and he was exhausted just wanting to rest, he clasped his hands to his ears again, in an attempt to block out the voices that seemed to become louder as time passed. Soon, it was silent again, but as he removed his hands from his ears, he could hear it again, the sound of flesh and bones being crushed, his mother’s blood-curdling scream as she met her demise.

He shivered and moaned in pain, begging for the noises to stop. Over the noises he heard a rustle, and in his desperation to escape his agony, he mustered what remained of his strength and sat up, turning to the direction where he had heard the rustling. “Save me” he whispered, eyes glazing. Feeling exhausted, he fell back down onto the floor, shuddering.

All was silent again, save for the roaring of the inferno that surrounded him. Eren began to lose hope that he’d ever be found when he heard a voice. The voice, it was like liquid velvet, deep, dark and silky. If darkness had a voice, this would be it. It was telling him something but for some goddamned reason his brain just couldn’t understand it. He sat up again and cocking his head to one side, trying to listen harder. “……grab my hand…..” the voice was said. What hand? Eren thought to himself, confused as the voice fell silent again. 

“….If you can hear and understand what I am saying…….grab my hand…” came the voice again. it really is a nice voice… Eren thought, sitting up as he wondered where this hand, the voice was referring to was. “Eren. My name is Levi Ackerman, and I want you to listen very carefully to what I’m saying. …… trying to help you…” there it was again, that amazing voice. So the voice has a name….. Levi….and it was trying to help him? Eren thought hazily. A nice helpful voice with a nice name …. he continued, chuckling to himself, barely registering the fact that the voice seemed to know his name. 

The heat seemed to have gotten to Eren as he fumbled around trying to follow the instructions; he reached out blindly into the smoke in a vain attempt to grab on to the hands the voice had told him to. Unable to feel anything that even resembled hands, he panicked, flailing his arms and hands, desperately trying to feel something, anything. The acrid smoke that swirled around him clouded his thoughts and stung his eyes. All of a sudden he felt a cold chill at his fingertips, grabbing on to it like a lifeline, Eren realised he could finally breathe. His head pounding, he opened his eyes and gazed around the familiar room before settling on the figure whose hand he had been clutching.

-

Levi stared down at the shivering boy he was holding to his chest, he was muttering apologises again. He gingerly wiped the sweat from Eren’s forehead with a corner of the blanket, pushing his matted wild brown hair away from his eyes as he whispered the same words he had been repeating over the past hour. Suddenly, the boy in his arms flinched and started struggling in his grasp. He flailed his arms around, yanking his hand out of Levi’s grasp. Levi grabbed at Eren’s hands, murmuring softly into his ear, trying to calm him down. Just then, Eren managed to jerk his hand free again, the momentum carrying his hand across Levi’s face. Pissed, Levi pinned Eren down onto the bed wrapping the heavy blankets around the kid, still the brat managed to wriggle his hands free. At least he isn’t kicking anymore… Levi thought, wincing as Eren’s hand collided with his chest. He made another grab at Eren’s hand when suddenly Eren clutched Levi’s outstretched hand, gripping it so tightly that Levi started to believe that his fingers might actually break. The brat’s eyes were opened, but he was staring without seeing. Levi stared at Eren uninterestedly as his glazed eyes began to clear up. Eren slowly begun to stir, he looked around the familiar surroundings. Finally his eyes settled on the man above him.

“Are you awake now brat?” the Raven-haired man said to the dazed boy beneath him.

The infirmary door flew open again, “What is it now?” Levi growled, annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER FOR MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!!!!!  
> well sort of anyways xD  
> stay tuned for more :3
> 
> ps. many thanks to my good friend Shiroel.k for suggesting that Eren should go bat shit crazy which lead me to write him PTSD ."inserts evil smile"  
> IM SORRY (not really xD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart talk , flash back , and a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Thanks for comming back! and here is the promised weekly update. Hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> the last chapter ended with
> 
> \- the infirmary door flew open..... "What is it know?" Levi growled, annoyed. -

“My, my, what do we have here?” a familiar sing-song voice called out with a chuckle.

Eren stared at the eccentric school doctor in shock and back at Levi as his exhausted brain tried managed to process what was going on.

“How is Eren?” Jean asked, poking his head into the room.

Eren glanced at Jean and stared at the man on top of him again, finally comprehending his very vulnerable position. “WHO THE FUCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” he screamed as he pushed the raven-haired man off himself.

“Shit brat! Is that how you show gratitude?” Levi yelled as he fell backwards, knocking into the stool that he had pulled up next to the bed.

The brunette by the door burst out in a fit of full blown laughter at the sight of a downed Levi. “What are you laughing at, you shitty four-eyes?” the raven-haired man growled as he untangled himself from the stool.

“Oh, just at the fact that a kid managed to knock the mighty corporal Levi of his feet.” Hanji said nonchalantly, wiping her glasses. “Also it was pretty funny when you fell on your ass.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Shut up you damned glasses….” Levi growled, glaring at Hanji.

“Wait, what was he doing to Eren? You said he was a safe person to leave Eren with?!!” Jean half yelled at Hanji.

“Tut tut little one, now when did I ever say that?” Hanji replied with a grin, wagging her fingers at him.

“On the way to the hospital! That’s when!! I trusted you!!” Jean yelled, clenching his fists.

“Eren is awake now isn’t he? He is alive and well no?” she said, grinning.

“Would everyone please shut up...?” Eren groaned.

“Eren! Are you better now? Did that old man do anything weird to you...?” Jean started to say

“I would be if you just shut your damned trap for a minute” Eren snapped at him as he massaged his pounding head.

“And just who are you calling an old man Mr Kirstein?” Levi growled picking himself up from the floor.

“You were practically on top of him, pinning him to the bed. What the hell were you doing?” Jean exclaimed, exasperated.

“I was trying to help the brat wake up but he punched me in the eye.” The dark-haired man snapped at Jean.

“I did???” Eren asked, confused.

“Yes, you nailed me in the gut as well, right before you woke up.” Levi replied, glaring at the startled Eren.

“Not to mention the fact that you broke blonde’s nose over there.” Levi continued gesturing to Jean who was still standing by the doorway.

Eren turned around and looked at Jean who had gauze and surgical tape where his nose was. “I did that?” he asked slacked jawed. 

“You sure did kiddo!” Hanji called out from the stool she was perched in. “You should have seen it before we went to get him all fixed up! It looked like a squished tomato!” She continued, chuckling to herself.

“I’m sorry…..” Eren started apologising to everyone in general when Levi cut him off saying “You’ve apologized enough times already brat, so why don’t you just tell us what the real problem is.”

The raven-haired man stared at Eren waiting for his reply as he leaned against the window. Eren looked away mumbling some vague excuse. “What’s that brat? I didn’t catch it.” Levi said in a bored tone, still leaning against the window. 

Eren glared at him saying “I said it’s none of your damned business.”

”Kid, you just socked me in the eye; I think it’s plenty my business.” Levi shot back at him, pushing himself off the window, hands folded.  
Eren stared at him in abject horror and started apologising again. “I don’t want any more apologies brat, I want answers, and I would appreciate it very much if you gave me some.” The raven-haired man said, unimpressed.

“He doesn’t need to tell you anything, come on lets go.” Jean said, holding his hand out to Eren.

“Is that so? Levi asked darkly. “Well then I guess I’ll have to write a report on how he assaulted a student and a teacher.”

“That’s not even fair! He wasn’t himself when he did that and I don’t blame him for my injury!” Jean yelled, storming towards Eren.

“”I’ll tell you.” Eren said suddenly. “But only you, I don’t want anyone else to hear this.” 

Jean paused in is tracks staring at Eren. “Oh ho? Come now tomato face, let’s go tell your homeroom teacher why Eren won’t be in class for the rest of today.” Hanji  
said chuckling and winking at Levi as she pushed Jean out of the room.

 

Levi sighed and sat down on the edge of Hanji’s desk, elegantly crossing his legs.” So what is it brat?” he asked.

Eren ran his hand through his hair saying “I thought I recovered”.

“Oh?” Levi prompted, absentmindedly inspecting the nails on his right hand.

Eren sighed exasperatedly pressing his fists against his eyes. The older man tilted his head upwards and stared at the younger boy, stormy grey eyes unreadable. 

“Take your time kid; it isn’t like we adults have more important duties to attend to instead of babysitting problematic brats.” 

Eren glared at the black haired man who was currently sitting at Hanji’s desk, legs elegantly crossed on the table top, one hand resting on the back of his neck; looking rather irritated. “Hey look old man, I wasn’t the one who blackmailed students into staying here, I can just go right now if you hate it so much.” Eren growled getting out of the bed he was in.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to leave brat.” Levi said calmly, causing Eren to turn around to face him once again.

“Then what do you want? Just a moment ago you said you had better things to do then I quote ‘babysitting brats’” Eren said, annoyed.

“Sit your ass down Jaeger.” Levi said in a commanding tone. “I’m trying to help your sorry, under-aged self and you being all stand-offish is not going to help in the least.”

Eren begrudgingly pulled out a chair and sat down, glaring at the older man. Levi uncrossed his legs and removed them from the table top leaning into the desk, he propped his elbows on the table and laced is fingers together to form a pyramid. Levi stared eloquently at the youth, who glared at him in return, and lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow. “Talk to me.” He ordered.

“I refuse.” Eren huffed folding his arms, a clear challenge to the command in Levi’s voice.

“Need I remind you of the promise you so freely gave just moments ago?’ The raven -haired elder said darkly.

Eren winced as he remembered the threat that hung over both his and Jean’s heads. “Why do you care anyway?” Eren asked “Everyone else thinks I’ve lost it anyways.”

Levi stood up and walked around the desk till he was standing in front of Eren; placing his index finger below Eren’s chin he tilted his face upwards. “You intrigue me.” He said, peering into Eren’s green eyes, quietly marvelling at the blue hues that swirled within them. 

Eren shook his head and sighed. “When I was a child; my dad was hardly ever around because his work takes him all over the place but when he came back, he always had gifts for us. And my mum, she was an angel, always smiling; she did everything she could to make up for the fact that my dad was almost never there in our lives but then everything changed… when the fire nation attacked.” He said with a nervous chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

Levi almost fell of the edge of the desk; he glared at the brat in front of him and smacked him lightly. “Hey what was that for?” Eren whined, lips actually curving into a pout. Holy crap the brat is cute. Levi sighed, managing a slight smile. 

Eren laughed slightly “yeah but seriously? I watched my mother die when I was ten; along with everything we owned. It was a terrible fire, there was nothing left. They couldn’t even show her body at the funeral. But that was seven years ago.” Sighing he continued “and then I developed PTSD and depression along with a bunch of other psychological related shit or so they tell me. Bottom line is I was supposed to be fixed, but I guess I’m still broken.” Eren finished with a sad smile.  
“I see.” Levi said gravely. “Do you have any idea what triggered this latest episode?” he asked.

“The last thing I remember was Jean saying I’ll always love you or I’ll never leave you or something like that.” Eren whispered, eyes glazing as he succumbed to the heat of his past memories.

“Hey.” Levi said as he shook Eren softly by the shoulders. “Look at me, focus. You are here, now, not back then.  
Eren snapped back into reality and found himself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes. “Yeah, yeah I get it, now will you please move back a little?” Eren said rolling his eyes.

Levi moved back and once again settled on the edge of the desk across Eren. “You should know that most no one can fully be rid of mental illnesses once it develops, especially with PTSD. The best modern science can do is supress it so it does not interfere with your daily life.” 

“So… I can’t be fixed?” Eren asked softly

“Like I said kid, it is highly improbable. But I suppose I won’t hurt to try.” Levi said; his pulse quickening as he watched Eren eyes light up at his words.  
Eren looked up at Levi saying “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, a patient’s information is confidential after all.” Levi said with a smirk.

“I understand that tomorrow will be the start of the summer break? So why don’t you set apart some time where we can meet up and I’ll see what I can do for you? ” Levi asked

“Urm…. Yeah okay.” Eren replied 

“Call this number when you make up your mind on when you want or first meeting to be and I’ll arrange an appointment.” Levi said, holding out a name card to Eren.  
Levi stood up and sat behind the desk once again, scribbling on a piece of paper as Eren looked on. Levi finished what he was doing and handed the paper to the younger boy. “Here, you should take the rest of the day off. You look like shit.”

Eren took the paper and started to walk out of the room. He paused at the door and turned around, “Thanks.” He said with a small smile, waving the piece of paper and exited the room.

-

Levi watched Eren’s retreating form as he walked out of the room, remembering the first time he met the boy and wondering if he remembered him.  
A few months back, he’d been conducting some business with Erwin smith, whom the underground society knew as “the commander” in a rather fancy restaurant when a man was thrown through one of the windows, shattering the glass. Both Levi and Erwin had been unimpressed with the man’s less than graceful appearance until Erwin recognised the man to be one of his own.

The man stood up and was almost instantly rushing out through the window from which he had been thrown in but stopped in his tracks at his boss’ command. Erwin had then walked out to access the situation accompanied by the man and a rather irate Levi. 

“Kids like you should stay in school.” sneered one of the henchmen

“And perverts like you should keep your hands to yourself.” The messy brown haired boy spat. A petite blond silhouette peeked out from behind the larger boy, tugging on his sleeves, quietly begging the taller boy to let it go.

“You made a mighty fine mess here youngling.” The large blond man said with a wry smile, gesturing at the smashed display window.

“Keep out of our business old man.” Eren spat angrily.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, you see these are my men.” The older blond countered.

“Well then, it’s your fault for not training them properly since they act like stray dogs.” The brown-haired youth growled.

The men surrounding stiffened at the sound of the youngster comparing them to dogs, while the smaller blond clung closer to Eren, blue eyes wide with fear. “And pray do tell what have my men done to warrant such name calling?” the elder blond said gently, noticing the cute little thing cowering behind the taller youth.

“That blockhead grabbed my friend’s ass.” The boy spat with distaste as his teal-green eyes gleamed with anger. Meanwhile, his smaller friend ducked behind him as he noticed the older blond staring intently at them.

“I see, then it is indeed my men who have acted disgracefully and I will take the pains to discipline them accordingly. Is this to your satisfaction?” the large blond man said with graceful smile.

By then, there was a small crowd of curious onlookers gathered around them as the shop owner finally made his appearance; staring slack jawed at the freshly opened entrance in his window. 

Erwin glanced at his smaller dark-haired companion who was already pulling out a wad of cash and proceeded to shove it at the owner of the restaurant, offering a curt apology and a request to keep the situation quiet. Turning back the two youngsters in front of him he said “It seems that my friend has volunteered to clean up your mess.” He said with a slow smirk, gesturing at the shorter dark-haired man. “Well then, off you go, I don’t want to be keeping you from doing whatever it is youngsters these days do.” He said with a shooing motion.

“Come on Eren, let’s go!” Armin pleaded softly tugging on his sleeve, as the Raven-haired man walked back towards Erwin.

Eren gave the group of men another glare before turning his back on them, ushering the smaller boy away from them like an overprotective mother.  
Erwin’s watched them leave, “Better keep your hands to yourself ‘commander’” The elegantly dressed man beside him said sardonically.  
Erwin flashed him a wolfish grin. “Feeling jealous are we?” he said.

“Only in your dreams damned asshat.” Levi countered

“Oh I wish.” Erwin drawled

Levi glared at him, “Our business here is done.” He said as he started walking away.

Erwin winced at the double meaning in the smaller man’s words. “Always a pleasure doing business with you Levi.” 

Levi resisted the urge to flip him the bird as he walked towards his car. As he slid into the driver’s side of the car, his secretary handed him a report. “So what did I miss while I was trapped in your car?” she said with a grin.

“Nothing much except Erwin being a complete ass.” He answered. “Although that kid was quite an interesting one.”

“Ooooooooh! Do tell!” she gushed, almost jumping up and down on his passenger seat. “Was it one of the two kids that passed by?”

“Yeah, Tall, Teal-green eyes, Messy brown hair, I think his friend called him Eren.” He answered absentmindedly as he pulled away from the parking lot.

“Hmmmhhhmmm” She mumbled, scribbling something on her notebook. “He does look familiar…”

“What’s next?” Levi asked his personal assistant, temporarily shoving a pair of defiant green eyes to a corner of his mind.

“There’s that senior partner who ran off with one million worth of the company funds. He should be here.” She said lapsing into seriousness as she handed him a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it.

Levi glanced at the piece of paper. “I see, have our squad meet us there. He happens to have some deviants under his command.” As Levi drove to the address he began mentally calculating how much time they would have to clean up the trash.

-

Levi was sick of his job, constantly dealing with life and death, stupid people and city filth. Yes, what he did for a living had been attractive being able to provide him with and outlet where his talents could be put to use in return for ridiculously high payoffs. In fact over the years he had accumulated enough funds to last him at least five lifetimes. Needless to say his full-time job was slowly losing its appeal. Especially with the rising number of idiots trying to establish themselves in his business, it was fast becoming irritating almost, as they tried foolishly to knock him ‘the corporal’ of his throne. Not to mention the government’s recent moves to eliminate all underground families. So he had decided to take some time off to lay low and “calm his shit”as he called it.

Levi leaned back into the chair mentally cursing himself. The fuck was I thinking? The kid isn’t even legal … I should cut this nonsenses with him soon … damn that shitty four eyes for getting me into this. Just then, said four eyes prances into the room, eyes gleaming manically.

“Spill the beans shorty!” she said with a grin.

“What did you do this time?” Levi asked the woman who was furiously wagging her eyebrows at him. 

“You said you needed some time off your ‘real job’.” Hanji said with a chuckle “besides, you seem pretty taken with the boy.” She continued as she took of her glasses to clean them with the edge of her school issued lab coat.

“Like you said, he is just a boy. You are going to get me into trouble you shitty four eyes.” Levi said with a sigh as he started to massage his temples.

“That wasn’t my only reason...” Hanji replied with a huff. “I just find his…’condition’… interesting. And the fact that he managed to catch your attention.” She added with a toothy grin.

“If that’s what made you drag me with you all the way out here you should have picked psychology instead of medicine as your career.” Levi said chucking a file at the woman, ignoring her last comment.

“But it’s a good thing I made you come with me right?” she said as she caught the file “He looked like he needed help.”

Levi was silent as he looked out the window, drumming his fingers on the desk. “Leave me alone damned glasses.”

Hanji grinned, knowing that she had been forgiven. “But this is my room,” she whined “and what about lunch?” she said in mock exasperation, tossing the file onto her desk dramatically.

“What lunch? It’s almost time to leave.” Levi said glancing at his watch, lips curving upwards slightly as he watched the bespectacled brunette features melt into a  
horrified expression. “Pack up glasses, this room is filthy.” He said cringing. “I’ll go get us some food on the way back. How does Chinese sound?” he said with a wry smile as he watched Hanji jump excitedly into cleaning up her mess lured by the promise of good food.

“Oh look what I found?” Hanji started pulling out a weird looking contraption from under a pile of papers.

“Hanjiii….” Levi groaned, mildly irritated by how easily his eccentric friend was being distracted by her weird misplaced items, before deciding to help her clean up. “At the rate you’re discovering junk, well never get out of this filthy place.” He muttered as he began to pick up a nearby broom while Hanji broke out in a self-satisfied grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what do you thinl bout the fanfic so far?  
> I'm just about dying for some feedback!  
> As usual thanks to BloodRose_05 for Beta reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens..... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp thanks for coming back again!  
> hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

Jean looked up and watched as Eren walked back to his class showing the teacher in their class the slip that Levi had given him. She had dismissed Eren, saying that he could leave but to remember to hand in his university applications after the summer break. 

However, Eren had stubbornly insisted that he was fine enough to at least sit through the last class of the semester. At his seat, he pulled out the name card that the school counsellor had given him. Sighing as he contemplated his options, should I trust him and go through with this meeting? I mean I barely even know him after all… but he did help me, and he promised he won’t tell anyone………. How the fuck am I supposed to hide this from Mikasa and Armin.

Eren was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly heard the school bell ring, marking the end of the schooling session and the start of the winter holidays. He absentmindedly began stuffing his belongings into his bag as he waited for the rest of his overly excited classmates to file out.

As the last student left the classroom, Eren let loose a loud sigh. “You okay?” came a voice to his right, he looked up only to see Jean leaning against the table next to his.

“I’m fine…” he replied 

“That doesn’t sound like the Eren I know.” Jean said with a half-smile

“Would you feel better if I punched you then?” Eren asked with a glare

“Nah, you already gave me one, remember?” Jean replied with a grin 

“Whatever….” Eren muttered with a scowl as he started to get up.

“Hey, wait, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay….” Jean said lamely.

“I’m fine Jean… look, I’m sorry I broke your nose, I didn’t know what I was doing.” Eren said, exasperated

“I know, you don’t have to apologise…. I guess you’re turning down my offer huh?” he said softly as he ran his hand through his hair

“Yeah…. But we could always hang out if you want?” Eren said with a wry smile

“What…?” Jean replied

“You know; the things friends are supposed to do?” Eren said with a wider grin as he caught the dumbfounded look on Jean’s face, “Just call me out whenever.”

“Are you sure? I thought you would have hated me by now…” Jean said slowly

“Yeah but that didn’t seem to stop you from falling for me apparently “Eren said smirking

“I guess you’re back to your old self now. Alright then let’s get going before Armin decides that we’ve killed each other or something.” Jean said catching the smiles, as the duo started to walk sharing bad jokes and laughs.

-

“EREN!!!!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE’RE LEAVING IN LIKE AN HOUR!!” Armin yelled as he hurried around in the kitchen, deliberately banging into pots and pans as he made breakfast in an attempt to wake his roommate.

“Okay, okay I’m up…..” Eren said groggily as he stumbled into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he scanned his room one last time, checking to see if he’d miss anything. Satisfied that he didn’t, he pulled on a pair of boxers and went downstairs.

“Here, eat up!” Armin said as he pushed a steaming plate of food in front of Eren as he sat down at their dining table before hurrying of to do something else.

“Why are you freaking out?” Eren asked between mouthfuls of pancakes “We still have at least forty-five minutes before we have to go.”

“I have to make sure I don’t forget anything!!!” Armin said as he checked the cake that was baking in the oven for the umpteenth time.

“You do realise that staring at the cake will not make it cook faster right?” Eren said with a soft smile.

“And you’re not helping, you slacker.” Armin said with a pout, swatting at Eren with a duster.

“I will …. Right after I’m done eating.” Eren said with a grin as he watched his small blond friend scurry around, still worrying about his cake. He then quickly shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and began helping with the dishes as Armin continued to fuss over everything in general.

By 10, Mikasa was at their door, waiting impatiently for the boys to hurry the fuck up and get their stuff into the waiting cab. They were leaving to spend the summer holidays with Armin’s grandfather who had been their guardian since that incident.

-

The cab lulls to a stop by a quaint little house a little past noon, and Armin immediately flies out of the vehicle, practically bouncing up the porch, clutching his freshly baked cake as he excitedly knocks on the front door; leaving Eren and Mikasa to extract their enormous amount of luggage from the cab.

“GRAMPS!!! We’re back!!!” Armin yelled in a sing-song voice.

“Armin!” came a familiar voice as the door sweeps open, revealing an impeccably dressed elderly man. And Armin jumps up smothering the man in an affectionate hug.

“Hey Gramps! I made your favourite cake!” Armin said with a grin, holding up his cake.

“Aw…. You shouldn’t have,” The older man says as he smiles at his grandson. “Now run along in and put the cake on the dining table, we’ll have that for dessert tonight. But first you get out here and get your luggage in, you cheeky little thing.” He chastised

“Whoops, I guess I got too excited.” Armin said, giggling as he placed the cake on the table and dashed out to help with their luggage.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent unpacking where the young trio took turns telling the elder the interesting bits that had happened at the Royal Academy.  
Armin’s grandfather, anticipating their return had cooked up a feast which they now enjoyed as a small family in front of the television over small talk and jokes.

All of a sudden, the television screen flashed, and a programme hijacks the one that they had been watching. “This is a public service announcement” A mechanical female voice blares. The screen flickers and blacks out for a moment only to light again with a still picture of the government logo.

“The government has declared a state of emergency and will now commence protocol Firebird. We have reasonable proof to believe that an anti-government movement will be taking action under the cover of an upcoming turf war. In accordance with the Emergency Act, there will be a curfew imposed until such time when the government deems it is safe for the civilians; all civilians are advised to be indoors by 7 p.m. Do not participate in any riots and if a scuffle breaks out, you are advised to keep away from it. Any and all who try to disrupt justice will be detained. We also strongly advise against providing help to these criminals, those suspected of harbouring criminals or being sympathizers will be detained, no questions asked. Thank you for your cooperation.” 

The television flickered and resumed its routine programme, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

“I can’t believe this, I mean I’ve heard a few rumours around town but I always thought of it as nonsense…” Armin’s grandfather started.

“Gramps, what are you talking about?’ Armin asked.

“The anti-government movement….” The elder replied

“I suppose we won’t be going out tonight then… Urrghhhhh, I can’t believe we just came back from school just to spend the whole summer cooped up in here because of some stupid standing order….” Eren moaned.

“Shut it blockhead” Mikasa said as she swatted him “If they heard you say that, they might take you for a sympathizer.”

“Say what??” Eren started to say, before realising his usually straight-laced sister was cracking a joke when he caught a glimpse of her slightly curled lips. 

“Besides, you could always go roam around in the mornings, just make sure you’re back by 6.30” Armin piped up from the side. “Personally I really don’t mind the curfew; I just hope the police catch all those trouble-makers before something bad happen.” 

Meanwhile, Armin’s grandfather had stood up during their light banter to draw the curtains of his quaint house shut, checking to see if his windows and doors were secure. 

-

“Hanji, get in the fucking car, we’re leaving. Now.” Levi said, glaring at his assistant who was still contentedly rearranging their luggage (mostly her luggage, as Levi travels lighter) in the trunk. Finally satisfied she plopped down into the passenger seat, grinning at Levi. “Well what are you waiting for, Mr impatient , drive.” 

“I swear to God Hanji, if you weren’t the only assistant who could stand me, I would have kicked your shitty four-eyed ass onto the streets.” Levi growled 

“Oh, but you love me.” Hanji said dramatically, taunting the grumpy man.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned up the volume on his radio. “This is a public service announcement.” An impersonal feminine voice filtered through the speakers. “The government has declared a state of emergence and will now commence protocol Firebird. A curfew will be in effect starting from today and will last for an unspecified amount of time as we will begin security lock down due to threats to national security in the form of anti-government movement acting under the cover of a turf war. All motorists are advised to reach home or a safe place before 7 p.m. You are advised not to be on the streets or to be involved in any fights or riots. Anyone deemed suspicious will be arrested, no question asked. We would advising against harbouring these criminals against national safety, providing them with help or being sympathizers. Doing so will result in you being suspected of obstruction of justice and you will be detained for an indefinite amount of time.”

“Hanji, get Erwin on the line, looks like we’ll be having a change of plans.” Levi said grimly, checking for the time on his dashboard.

“All done.” Hanji replied triumphantly. “He is expecting us at his mansion in an hour or so.”

“If only you were this efficient all the time shitty glasses.” Levi said narrowing his eyes at his passenger.

“Tut, tut now Mr grumpy, if I were always so serious t’would be no fun at all!” She exclaimed with a wide grin.

“Damned four eyes…” he mumbled under his breath as he turned his vehicle in the direction of Erwin’s place

-

Levi pulled up at Erwin’s Mansion a little past six, letting himself in with his spare key; he unceremoniously poured himself a glass of Erwin’s finest vodka, and sat down on the luxurious coaches as he waited for the owner to show up. Meanwhile, Hanji busied herself with studying the impressive collection of aged liquor Erwin had stocked in his home-bar.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home…” A deep voice sounded by Levi’s right ear, followed by a hand caressing his cheek.

“Get the fuck away from my face you shitty old man.” Levi said without flinching as he continued to nurse his drink.

Erwin chuckled as he poured himself his own drink, unperturbed by his companion’s sharp remark; he sat elegantly in the armchair across Levi. “Vodka? Isn’t it a tad harsh from your usual refined tastes, Levi.” He said, with a voice dripping with honey.

“Leave me well enough alone” Levi snapped. “You know why we’re here, so hop to it already.”

“My, my ever the hot tempered one aren’t you, corporal? We used to get right down to business back then didn’t we, right here in this room even….” Erwin said, mildly amused by Levi’s reactions.

“Whatever, we didn’t come all the way to your shit place just to reminisce about the past, what are you planning to do about this supposed turf war I know nothing of.” Levi growled, trying to ignore the meaning behind Erwin’s words.

Erwin sighed ,”Oh Levi, you need to relax sometimes.” He said with a light chuckle

“See I told ya so, you’re too uptight oh, great. Corporal. Levi…” Hanji said emphasizing her last few words as Levi screwed his eyes shut and tried to resist throwing his glass at the two idiots.

Standing up, Erwin said. “I’ve only just gotten the news myself; apparently, some wannabes are trying to take the place for their own in our absence, it’s high time we gave them a lesson they’ll not soon forget.”

“As for the government idiots, we won’t engage them in battle unless it is absolutely necessary, but if we do you should know that they will most likely deploy some Rank C and D titans as well as deviants under the command of their elite forces.”

“I don’t know anything about an anti-government movement, but I recommend we stay out of it, the government is already looking for reasons to legally destroy us. Have our squad meet us at our usual place; we’ll be moving out in half-an-hour, I hope you two brought your gear with you.” Erwin said with a smirk.

“But of course commander, who do you think we are?” Hanji replied with a maniacal grin as she dumped a bag of equipment on the floor next to Levi.

“Well then, let’s go clean up the trash.” Levi said 

-

Fifteen minutes later,

Levi and Hanji pull up at their regular base of operations, which happened to be one of the multiple (now empty due to the curfew) bars Levi owned. He opens the door to find the rest of their squad already waiting for them, nodding his acknowledgement at them he stalks into the backroom of the bar leaving the front door open for Erwin while Hanji began chatting animatedly with the waiting team members.

Erwin walked in a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him. He strode to the middle of the room and began debriefing the squad on what he had recently just told Levi. As he was finishing, Levi walked back out with a pile of equipment,

“Each one of you will be taking one of these.” Levi said holding up an intercom device. “We’ll be using them to keep in contact with each other, I trust Hanji has informed you to bring your gear, if you do not have them with you, go get some of the spares I have kept in my backroom.” 

“Suit up people; we’re moving out at….” Levi said as he checked his watch for the time, “9 p.m., you have an hour and half to get ready.”

The small group of people then dispersed to separate corners of the room to prepare themselves. Levi unzipped a black duffel bag, pulling out a piece of clothing and laid them neatly on the table next to him. Then he stated to strip down to his boxers, folding each item of clothing before placing it inside the bag. He shook out a pair of black pants; bending slightly as he began to pull them up his legs.

“Fuck of and let me dress in peace.” Levi said, annoyed, feeling a heavy gaze directed at him.

Erwin only let out a small, surprised chuckle as he stopped openly staring at Levi’s ass and went back to putting on his combat clothes. 

Levi turned around, pointedly ignoring Erwin as he pulled a tight fitting black shirt over his head. Sufficiently dressed, he began to put on his customary harness, the ones that allowed him to hide on his person and assortment of weapons. He pulled the straps that went around the tops of his thighs tight and threaded the leather strips in an intricate design over his entire torso. Finally satisfied, he began to take of his shoes in favor for a pair of sturdy black combat boots, tucking the ends of his pants into them.

Straightening himself, Levi carefully checks his array of weapons, making sure they wouldn’t break down in a middle of a fight and strapped them onto his harness. Checking his watch, he slips on a black coat with a hood, picking up a black full-faced gas mask. “Gather round team, time for our final briefing before we head out.”

“We’ll be sticking with our usual formation, all of us will split into groups of twos and threes, use your intercoms, and stay in contact with everyone, this mission will last indefinitely, if you are wounded and or unable to continue for any reason, regroup here. Do not attempt any heroics, do not engage with the government forces unless absolutely necessary and make sure you always have you mask on. We don’t need idiots putting our names on a hit list just because they’ve seen our faces once.” Levi said monotonously

“With that said, our targets are the young self-proclaimed mafia families that are waging their first turf war, on our turf. We are going to show them what a real mafia family looks like. Now, masks on and happy hunting.” Hanji said as she slipped her own gas mask on.

At nine sharp, they quietly stole out of the backdoor, their dark clothing allowing them to blend into the shadows. At Erwin’s signal they separated themselves into groups of twos and threes and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well..... if you were hoping for jean and eren to get on with it im sorry to say that it was just a troll :p  
> haha  
> however i am sorry for the apparent lack of romance and such but i promise on my honour as a fanfic writer that they will appear soon   
> so  
> stay tuned ya !  
> and have a nice weekend :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up for some blood and gore? (maybe) :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the two week wait, was stuck at home with no wifi..... OTL

Gunshots sounded in the night, marking the start of the turf war. Levi narrowed his eyes as he raced towards the sound. “Finish up before the elite forces arrive.” He growled through the intercom, receiving acknowledgment from each of his squad members as he started to run.

As he neared the source of the ruckus, he swerved to the right climbing up a building via its emergency ladder, leaving his companions to catch up. He crouched down on the edge of the roof and surveyed the scene from the top of the building, mentally calculating how fast he could kill the men below.

“There’s about fifty men down there….” Hanji whispered as she dropped down next to Levi.

“I could take them out from up here.” Erwin said, readying his rifle.

“Tsk tsk tsk commander, we want to have some fun too ya know” Hanji replied with a small chuckle.

“Cover us” Levi said as he vaulted over the edge, drawing his double swords in mid-air; he stabs it through the back of the unfortunate man below him, using his crumbling body to break his fall.

The fight stills for a moment as the clashing parties tried to figure the intruder’s identity; Levi rips his blades from his victim’s flesh, sending a wet spray of blood onto the wall next to him. The man tried to stand up, spluttering, Levi glares at him and rips his throat out with a single backhanded slash, sending another spray of blood across the wall. 

All of a sudden, a muffled gunshot sounded and one of the opposing men fell with a bullet hole right through the center of his head, and another, and another with deadly precision even as the young men threw themselves into a panic. Turning around, he smirks behind his mask; not that any of them could see it. 

Meanwhile, Hanji jumped, using the dead man’s body to soften the impact as she landed. Stepping out with a wet squish she grinned and charged into the crowd, swords drawn.

A few men gather themselves and charged at Levi, He turns his head slightly and deflects an oncoming blow with his blades. With lightning fast maneuvers, he side steps and plunges one blade into an opponent’s chest and slashes another, leaving a gaping cut from his right ear to his left collarbone. A mist of blood clouds his vision for a second as he rips his blade free from the man’s still beating heart, using the momentum to smash another man on the temple with the blade’s hilt.

The remaining man, hesitate for a moment before charging at him, yelling at the top of their lungs. Levi avoided the first man’s blow, parrying his knife with one blade and plunged his other one into his gut. As the second man lunged at him, he rips the blade out of the man’s body, and throws it the charging man. The main stopped in mid-charge, choking as he grasps at the blade lodged in his oesophagus. Levi cracks his neck and retrieves his blade; he grabs the hilt with his right hand and twists it he pulls it out, drawing a strangled cry from the man, without looking back, Levi joins Hanji in the fray of clashing bodies, leaving the man to bleed out.

Hanji, laughing maniacally, was undoubtedly enjoying herself as she weaved amongst the young men, dealing death blows, even as Erwin shot down those who managed to dodge her blades. Levi casually strides over to the main fight, high on bloodlust. 

-

“Sounds like The Corporal is having fun already.” Oulo whispered to Petra as they walked down a quiet alleyway.

“Yeah.” Petra replied absentmindedly as she scanned their surroundings. Keeping to the shadows, the pair carried on their reconnaissance. 

“…….. They are only test subjects…….the government wants to know ………. Are they functional and fit for service……?” Came a voice in hushed tones nearby.

“Did you hear that?” Petra asked softly, turning to Oulo; who nodded silently, motioning that they should move towards the voices. 

Turning a corner, they see two men at the far end of the alley with their backs turned, evidently taking a short cigarette break. They snuck up behind the unsuspecting   
men, each drawing their own weapon quietly.

“We should probably get back to our posts, you know how he hates slackers.” said one of the two men.

“Yeah, yeah, just let me finish my smoke.” The other replied with a half grin.

All of a sudden they stiffened at the feel cold steel upon their necks, “Quiet. If you know what is good for you.” whispered a male voice, as they were dragged off deeper into the dark alley, each mouth covered with a hand.

“Corporal, this is Raptor do you copy?” Petra whispered into her headpiece. 

“What?” came the harsh reply to her query, followed by the sound of metal slicing flesh. “Well hurry up and spit it out, I have shit to do.” He growled over the sound of clashing blades.

“We overheard some interesting things, thought you might wanna interrogate them yourself.” Oulo grunted over his earpiece as he heaved the struggling man into the direction he wanted them to go in.

“Take them back to Maria’s wall; I’ll deal with them later. Falcon, Blackbird, make yourselves useful and escort our guests.” Levi hissed into his earpiece as he fended off another barrage of attacks.

“Ryokai.” Eld and Gunther replied at the same time; as the two bounded over two meet Petra and Eld. 

“My, my, I wonder what they found out….. This is going to be such fun!” Hanji giggled as she stabbed a guy in the heart and carelessly ripping her weapon out, her glasses glinting in the moonlight.

Levi snorted as he continued to bathe his blades in the blood of his enemies……

-

Eren let himself drop onto his bed with a loud sigh, his hair still damp from a shower. He could still hear Armin talking animatedly in the living room and the low rumbling tone of his grandfather’s replies. Mikasa had been cleaning up when he had excused himself, saying that he was exhausted. Now he laid in silence staring at the ceiling, he reached over to grab his wallet from the nightstand and pulled out a card.

Levi Ackerman huh... he thought to himself; wondering if he should give him a shot, as he examined the name card.

Deciding he had nothing to lose, he picked up his smartphone and started to dial the number on the card. He waited for exactly three rings before he lost his nerve and ended the call, deciding that maybe a text would be a better option to converse with the elder man.

After a good hour and half of typing, deleting and retyping, Eren finally managed to put together a decent text and pressed the send button it before he could regret.

 

“Good evening, Mister Ackerman sir,

It’s me, ermm Eren? The kid from school? I’m sorry I kinda beat you up without knowing it..... Well I have been thinking and, I suppose I’d like someone to help me get my shit back together….. So, I was wondering if we could meet up? I mean, if you can make time for it since you’re a working adult and all? Anyways I’ll just need to be back by 6.30 p.m. what with the curfew, otherwise I’ll be free.  
Eren Jaeger.” 

He stared at the bright screen of his android phone in the dim light of his room, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later he seemed to remember that the man was a working adult and an immediate reply should not be expected. 

Eren let the phone fall out of his grasp and onto his face. Wincing, he picked up the device with a loud sigh, pointlessly checking his notifications again before   
dropping it next to him. Grabbing a nearby pillow, he buried his face in it thinking “Is he even going to waste his time on someone like me?”  
He then promptly fell asleep; cradling the pillow, hoping his text would be answered.

-

Meanwhile in somewhere in Trost,

“Corporal, the prisoners have been secured at Maria’s wall” Petra’s voice filtered out from their ear pieces. 

“We’re on our way back now.” Levi replied as the last body hit the ground. He sighed and arched his back, stretching his sore muscles. 

Erwin climbed halfway down the emergency stairs, and jumped the rest of the way down, deftly landing on his feet. Slinging his gun over his shoulder, he ran up to rejoin his comrades.

“You guys did a wonderful job as always.” Erwin said with a grin as he kicked a blood-soaked corpse out of is way.

“Wipe that shit eating grin off your face Commander.” Levi said with a scowl “We still have shit to do.”

“Ah, yes, we must entertain some guests no?” Erwin said as he tossed a rag towards the smaller man.

“It’s gonna be such fun!” Hanji exclaimed with a short giggle as Levi cleaned his blades with the rag and sheathed his weapons back into his harness. Meanwhile, Hanji   
began to drag her bloodied blades through the hair of the corpses that lay by her feet.

“Well then, now that you’re done, shall we?” Erwin said with flourish as he stared at the odd pair.

“Tsk, I don’t need you to tell me what to do.” Levi muttered as he walked towards his bar.

All of a sudden, a sound unlike they had ever heard before filled the night air. Sounding something like a cross between a siren and a human scream, it rang through the town, loud enough that the windows of the buildings around them started to vibrate in their frames.

Levi paused in his tracks and tilted his head sharply. “What the fuck was that?” Hanji exclaimed as she pushed her glasses back into place.

“Whatever it is I’m not about to stay and find out.” Erwin said softly, “I have a bad feeling about this….”

A brilliant flash of light lit up the skies as the horrible sound grew softer, Levi narrowed his eyes and motioned for them to move on, keeping to the tall shadows the buildings casted in the presence of the light.

The trio fled into the night amidst the sounds of many feet trampling upon the ground. As they neared Maria’s wall, the stench of burning flesh hung heavy in the air and orange flickers of light decorated random parts of the town.

-

Presently at Maria’s Wall

“So what were you two talking about just now?” Oulo asked the two bound captives who promptly ignored him.

“You should tell us you know, before our Corporal gets back.” Petra said softly 

Oulo snickered, “Yea, the Corporal is a real sadist ya know. He’ll take real good care of ya.”

Their prisoners had remained tightlipped though they had tried their best to humanely get them to say something. After receiving the order to return with the captives, Petra and Oulo had all but dragged the less than willing guests back to their base of operations. Gunther and Eld had joined them on their way back and were now serving as guards and lookouts on the upper floors.

Their trip back had been somewhat trickier than when they left the bar, not only because of the extra baggage they had been charged with carrying back but rather it was due to a sudden rise in the number of police forces swarming the Trost district.

It had taken them twice as long to return, but they were thankful nevertheless for being able to return without any casualties or injuries even. Both teams had not encountered any rogue wannabe mafia members nor were they in any immediate danger from being discovered by the police. 

In fact the police units deployed had seemed to be preoccupied, making it easier to slip by them unnoticed. They didn’t know the reason why but they were undoubtedly thankful for their apparent good fortune.

Upon reaching Maria’s wall they had immediately secured their guests in the basement hold which was built with such situations in mind had sound proofing qualities. Petra and Oulo had opted to stay with them in order to retrieve whatever information they could before their squad leader returned, While Gunther and Eld had retreated to the upper levels, taking up their posts as look outs. 

15 minutes into their humane interrogation of their guests, Petra and Oulo heard a muffled sound that sounded like a broken siren, which was then followed with what sounded like multiple explosions. The pair had been worried but nevertheless did not desert their post, trusting that whatever it was, their comrades above would protect them to the best of their abilities.

Above them, the loud noises had immediately put Gunther and Eld on high alert. “What do you think that was?” Eld asked his companion as the watched from the shadows of the upper room window

“I’ve never heard anything like that before.” Gunther said grimly as he subconsciously grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Shortly after that, explosions were heard; and the two who were watching from above widened their eyes in surprise. Uniformed men marched the streets in units of eight towards the heart of the district, and the heavy stench of burning death followed them as they moved.

-

A few minutes later as the sound of marching feet began to melt into the distance; Gunther’s trained eyes spotted a sudden movement to his right. Narrowing he recognized a face, motioning to his partner; he said “I think the Corporal is back.” 

Eld nodded and quietly slipped downstairs to greet their returning leaders leaving Gunther upstairs to cover them if anything unexpected were to happen. Eld grasped his rifle and stood ready by the door. Barely five minutes had elapsed before he heard a solid knock on the wooden frame of the entrance.

He peered through the peephole and was greeted by Levi’s unimpressed frown.

“Are you gonna leave us to rot outside in the cold?” The corporal’s voice filtered through his earpiece.

“Ah no sir.” He exclaimed as he hurriedly unlocked the door, allowing the trio outside to enter.

Levi stepped into his bar, and wordlessly took of his cloak, tossing it to Hanji who caught it with a wide grin. “Well then, where are our guest?” she said as she trailed   
the raven haired man

“Thank you Eld.” Erwin said as he with a slight nod as he entered, causing the other man to turn red.

“The men are in the basement sir.” Gunther said as he rushed down from the upper floor. “Petra and Oulo are trying to get them talk.”

“I see.” Levi said. “Any mishaps on the way back?” 

“No sir. We managed avoid any scuffles, though it may have been due to the cops being distracted. It seemed like they were under orders to gather at the city center, and in their haste, we managed to slip past them relatively easy, even with the extra baggage.” Gunther reported.

Levi nodded his approval and proceeded to the basement.

“Good job soldier.” Erwin said as he followed the smaller man.

“Thank you sir!” Gunther exclaimed, as the tips of his ears turned red. 

Hanji dropped their coats onto a nearby table and happily skipped after the two men, excited to learn whatever mysteries their captives held.

Gunther and Eld watched as the door to the basement shut and looked at each other. “Dude, you’re blushing.” Eld said to Gunther with a smirk. “Did Captain   
handsome awe you with his good looks again.”

“Shut up, you were blushing when he spoke to you as well.” Gunther huffed. “Besides, it’s not every day we get to work together with and meet the famed Commander of the Underworld much less have him thank us.”

Eld laughed, “Yeah well I have to agree that he looked just as hot as he looked when we last collaborated ten years ago.” 

-

The door swung open, and three people strode in. “Corporal, Commander!” Petra exclaimed as she saw them enter the room.

“My, my … no greeting for me?” Hanji pouted, feeling slightly jilted.

“Ah no, I didn’t mean it like that. Welcome back Bishop.” Petra said with a soft smile trying to appease the other woman.

“Ahahahahaha, it’s good to be back. Especially when there are guests waiting to be entertained.” Hanji said with a flourish.

The captives widened their eyes in surprise at the new arrivals. “Bout time you guys got back.” Oulo sneered. “These chumps won’t say a word.” 

Levi snorted, “Leave.” The command his voice was undeniable.

“My, my, isn’t my Corporal in the most disagreeable mood today.” Hanji said in an almost cajoling tone as Petra and Oulo silently left the room.

Levi glared at Hanji in annoyance as he gracefully sat down on a chair in view of the two bound men, while Erwin casually leaned on the door. Hanji giggled as she   
dragged a chair closer to their captives and straddled it, leaning her arms on the back of the chair; she grinned “Are you two uncomfortable?” she said, motioning to   
their bound hands.

The two men only looked silently at her. “Well it sure looks uncomfortable to me, I mean I this hyper-active person right so I can’t sit still and all, if I were in your shoes I reckon I’d go mad.” She said with a chuckle.

The two men continued to stare at Hanji who returned their stares with her own. “Ehhhhhhhh, don’t tell me you can see my beautiful face behind my mask!!! Is that why you’re staring at me? Ohohohoho, you so think I’m pretty right? “She said enthusiastically

“Hoi Corporal san I told you one day my beauty will be appreciated.” She said with a grin as she turned towards Levi.

“Shuddup damned bishop.” Levi growled, the vein under his left eye twitching, as he threw a dagger at one for the two captives who had apparently thought it was a brilliant idea to try land a blow on his distracted colleague at that moment in time.

The dagger now pinned the man to the chair by the loose fabric of his clothes to the back of his chair, barely missing flesh. “Try something like that again, and I’ll decorate this small little room with your guts.” Levi snarled.

Both of them were now staring wide-eyed the raven haired man who was addressed as Corporal; hyperventilating from their recent experience.

“Heh.” Hanji laughed as she pulled out her own dagger, playing with its blade as she started to walk around the two captives.

“So you wanted to play huh?” she whispered as traced patterns with the tip of the blade on the now shivering man’s jaw line. She drew the blade lower, letting the cool steel dip just below his Adam’s apple and between his collarbones enjoying the soft whimpering sounds he was making.

Suddenly she slashed the blade downwards in a fluid motion, laughing sardonically as a high pitched scream filled the room.

-

“You can stop screaming now.” Hanji said with a bored face as she lightly slapped the other captive’s face.

He slowly looked towards his companion, expecting to see his spilled innards but instead saw him still on the chair, shivering with is eyes screwed shut. The only thing that had been slashed open were the cords that had bound his hands which now lay in broken coils at his feet.

Levi finally got up from his seat, walking over to the still shivering man, he leaned in close to his ear saying “Now are you going to play nice or do we need to get you a   
diaper?” as he motioned to the pool of liquid that had started to gather under the chair. The frightened man nodded frantically, both his hands still pressed together even though he was no longer bound. 

Hanji cut the bounds of the other man and expertly re-sheathed the dagger into the hidden compartment in her sleeve. “Now that we’re all on the same page, why   
don’t you help us out and tell us what’s going on?” she said as she adjusted her glasses.

“Plea…..Please don’t kill me…” The man stuttered.

“Oh my poor sweet darling.” Hanji said as she cradled his face. “We won’t…as long as you cooperate, that is.”

“Now, tell us everything you know.” She whispered into his ear.

“Hhh….Hoii Castro, don’t say anything!” The other man yelled at his shivering partner. If his Castro heard him, he showed no signs of having done so as he whispered into Hanji’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp as usual, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New developments and some fluff ... (maybe?)

“Don’t try to escape….” Levi said to the other captive, as he walked pass the man; towards Erwin “Or Captain America over there will break your neck.”

“Leaving so soon?” Erwin prompted as Levi approached him.

“Hanji can take care of these guys.” He said, pointedly ignoring the taller man’s implied meaning.

“Well then, where to?” Erwin asked, chuckling

“None of your damned business old man.” Levi said as he proceeded to storm past him.

-

“Alright, get some rest now. Good work out there.” Levi said to his squad when he reappeared from the basement stairs.

Finally taking of his mask, he sighs as he massages his temple with one hand. Similarly, his squad began taking of their combat gear and massaging their sore limbs.

“I’ll be in my office if anything comes up.” Levi said, stifling a yawn as he walked away.

“Ryokai!” they said collectively.

Levi closed the door behind him as he enters his office, locking it as well for added privacy from a certain blond man.

He pulls out his leather chair and let himself drop gracefully onto it, setting his gas mask on his table. Closing is eyes he leans on his forwards, his arms supporting him as his elbows braced against the desk top.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and noticed the flashing light from his phone signifying new notifications. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, not wanting to deal with anything just yet as he picked up the device.

Scrolling through his notifications, he ignored the first few cell service messages; noting that he had a missed call from a colleague. An unknown number pooped up in his notifications and his left eyebrow quirked up in curiosity as he clicked on the message.

He felt his lips curl upwards ever so slightly as he read the message, before he caught himself and replaced it with an unimpressed look and proceeded to type out a reply.

-

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

The alarm bell went off at seven sharp as Eren bolted upright and slammed his fist down on the snooze button in annoyance.

“Eren! Don’t break my stuff…..” Armin whined, half asleep 

“whatever…..” Eren mumbled as he shoved his head back into his pillow.

“Come on, get up already….” Armin said groggily as he threw his pillow at Eren.

Eren made some indiscernible sound as he grabbed Armin’s pillow and hugged.

“At least give me back my pillow you hog.” Armin mumbled before burying himself back in his pile of blankets.

Half an hour later…..

“Armin, Eren? Breakfast…..” Mikasa said as she knocked on their door. Hearing no intelligible response barges she into the room and drags both the boys out by their collars.

“Can’t you wake us up like a normal person?” Armin grumbled as he yawned.

“Yeah, like throw water at us or something….” Eren agreed

“I already knocked …..” Mikasa said dispassionately, raising one eyebrow.

Eren and Armin sighed realising that Mikasa would only ever be Mikasa, which isn’t at the very least normal. “At least let us go already.” Eren whined trying to break free.

“No, you’ll just go back to sleep.” Mikasa said

“I wouldn’t.” Armin quipped up from the other side.

Mikasa was silent for a while before saying, “If either one of your asses are still asleep when I get back, I’ll throw both of you down the stairs.” as she let both of them go and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

After both the boys finished their daily ablutions, the boys headed downstairs where Armin’s Grandfather was already on his second cup of morning brew while reading the newspaper.

“Hello boys, eat up before you go running around doing whatever it is youngsters do these days.” He says as they enter the room.

“And a very good morning to you to Grandpa.” Armin said cheerfully, waltzing into the kitchen.

“Hey gramps, any interesting news from the market this morning?” Eren asked as he pulled out a chair. 

“Nothing much son, apparently everyone is just as clueless.” he said, referring to last night’s sudden revelations by the government.

“I see…” Eren replied absentmindedly as he picked up a piece of toast.

“Oh yea, Eren, you gonna go out later?” Armin asked as he bit down on his bread

“Hell yeah, I didn’t come all the way back here to be cooped up in all day!” Eren replied with gusto

“Ah, good, good,” Armin’s grandfather spoke. “Then you can get the groceries on your way back.” He continued holding out a scrap of paper.

“GRAMPSSSSSSS….” Eren started to whine as Armin laughed next to him.

“You can go with Eren so he doesn’t get lost.” Armin’s grandfather said with a chuckle as Armin started to protest as well 

“Eat up before you go.” Mikasa said as she set down a plate of piping hot bacon.

“Yes mum!” Armin and Eren said grinning, right before Mikasa smacked them both hard on their heads, that is.

“That HURT Mikasaaaaaaaa..!!” Eren shouted holding his hand to his head as Mikasa walked back into the kitchen

“Shut up and eat.” Mikasa said simply, her eye twitching as she stabbed a knife onto the countertop.

Eren and Armin caught the look on her face and started shoving food in their faces. “ahhhhh, youth is such a pleasant thing yes.” Armin’s grandfather said to himself as he laughed.

“Gramps!! You’re supposed to help us out!” Eren whined between mouthfuls of bacon as the old man continued to laughing while flipping through the pages of his newspaper.

-

“Be back by 6.30!” Mikasa said as Eren and Armin stepped out of the front door. 

“Okay!” Armin said as he waved her goodbye.

Eren pulled out his smartphone to check the time, noticing he had a new message on his notifications, he clicked on it.

“Hey brat,

Since I’ll be in the Trost district tomorrow, I suppose I will be able to spare sometime for you. Meet me at the Café Rose tomorrow at 8.30 sharp, don’t be late.”  
Eren widened his eyes in shock and pulled down his notification bar. “Shit I’m gonna be late!” He yelled as he scrambled to shove his device into his pants pocket.  
Grabbing Armin he shoved the grocery list into his hands saying “Something important came up, could you please go with Mikasa?” and dashed off without waiting for a reply, leaving the smaller blond staring in shock.

Shit I have 5 minutes to get there, this is gonna be close. Eren thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could to the stipulated venue.

Turning a corner he finally reaches Café Rose,

Eren bursts into the quaint shop and looked around for the elder man. Finally spotting him he half ran to the tale before dropping down on a seat, panting heavily.

“You’re 2 minutes late.” The dark haired man commented

“Come on, gimme a break I ran all the way here as soon as I saw your message…” Eren replied in between breaths.

Levi continued to look unimpressed, “You should have run faster then.” He said flatly.

“Seriously?” Eren asked “if I ran any faster I would have gotten wind lash or something…”

“The term, I believe, is whiplash.” Levi said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“So ….. Why did you want to meet here?” Eren asked, ignoring the bite in the elder man’s reply

“I wonder what teachers teach in school these days, judging from your blatant lack of tact and general knowledge, not much I suppose.” Levi said as he set his cup   
down.

“I knew it; you don’t actually want to help me right? You just wanted to...” Eren started to say as he raised his voice.

“Calm down brat. Do not make a scene” Levi cut him off calmly.

Eren glared at the older man as he clenched his fists in an effort to calm down. “I’m sorry Mr Ackerman.”

Levi nodded his approval. “So let us begin by listing what we have to work with so far, let’s see one adolescent boy check, symptoms of PTSD check, very childish attitude check.” he said as he counted of with his fingers. “Well, looks like we can begin now.”

“Ha ha ha , very funny mister part-time shrink.” Eren said in an overly sarcastic tone.

Levi almost smirked as he stared at the sulking boy in front of him. “Well then since you’ve calmed down shall we begin?” he said as his grey eyes fixed on Eren’s teal ones.

“When did you first notice you had PTSD?” Levi asked as he lapsed into seriousness.

“I thought we went over this already?” Eren asked, scrunching his brow in annoyance.

“Indeed, however in order to move on you must first learn to acknowledge the past.” Levi replied

Eren sigh heavily “I was diagnosed with PTSD about six years ago after exhibiting symptoms …..” 

“And what symptoms did you exhibit?” Levi asked 

“Nightmares, flashbacks….. The usual ….” Eren replied.

“I see, and what prompted you to get the diagnosis?” Levi continued.

“Can we not talk about this? Why does that matter? It happened six years ago!” Eren said as he threw his hands in the air, clearly upset.

“Judging from the way you act, it is clearly important, so will you please lower your voice and cooperate with me or I will not help you.” Levi replied calmly as he elegantly crossed his legs.

Eren glared at the elder man and looked away. “I almost killed my friend.” He answered softly.

“Oh?” Levi prompted.

Eren clenched his fists, choosing to look out of the window instead of at the man in front of him. “After my house burned down, my sister and I were taken in by my best friend and his granddad.” He explained.

“I had been having nightmares and flashbacks for a while then; I don’t really remember everything that happened but I do remember being in a flashback. When I came to, my sister had me pinned to the ground and my best friend……” He said softly unable to continue.

“Eren ?” Levi asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“My best friend was lying in a pool of blood.” Eren finished, eyes burning with self-hatred

-

Meanwhile, in another part of Trost….

Armin stared after in bewilderment Eren as he dashed off into the streets before deciding to head off alone, wincing as he thought of the reactions he would have to endure once they found out he had gone out on his own. Well I can take care of myself, even if Eren and Mikasa think I can’t….. They really can’t keep babying me forever, now is my chance to go do something all on my own! He thought to himself with a small smile as he started walking to the grocery store.

“Good morning Armin! Come to do the groceries?” The shopkeeper asked warmly

“Ah yes!” Armin replied just as enthusiastically

“Where are Eren and Mikasa?” He asked laughing

“Oh it’s just me today; the both of them have something else to do!” Armin said as he too out the list from his pocket.

“My, isn’t that strange, we’re all used to seeing you three together all the time!” He said with a light chuckle. “Well I suppose you guys are all grown up now and be wanting a little privacy huh?” He continued.

Armin laughed as he nodded, completely agreeing with the shopkeeper. “Of course! Having the two of them constantly around me can be suffocating at times.” he said softly to himself as he walked into one of the isles.

Armin began filling up the trolley he was pushing around with items as he checked off the grocery list. Noticing he had one item left, he went around looking for it, pushing the cart. After a bit of searching he found it on one of the higher shelves; not quite in his reach and instead of calling for help he had decided to get it himself.

He looked around, satisfied there was no one around, he stepped onto a lower shelf and tried to lift himself higher up to reach the item. Just as he touched the product on the top shelf, he felt his left leg give; shit……. He thought as he started to fall backwards.

“Whoa there,” A deep voice sounded behind him right before he felt a pair of hands catch him mid-fall. 

Armin felt the heat staining his cheeks before his feet made contact with the ground. The same pair of hands had been holding him steady for a few minutes before he managed to muster up the courage to utter a meek “thank you.” without turning around.

“Were you trying to get this?” said the voice as a hand easily reached above him to grab what he had been reaching for.

“Urm yeah…” Armin said, furiously blushing and thanking the heavens that his red ears were hidden behind his longish hair.

The man started to hand the item to him and as Armin reached out to take it, he man swiftly brought his hand towards himself, causing Armin to turn on reflex exposing his face to the man behind him.

Armin turned around and his eyes were immediately drawn the handsome features of the man in front of him. He unconsciously moved backwards all the while staring at the taller man until he felt the cool metal of the shelves press into his back.

The elder man chuckled as he watched the younger blond’s reactions. “I’m not going to eat you, you know.” He said as he held out the item.

Armin snapped out of his sub-conscious at the sound of the man’s voice. He blinked several times before reaching out to grab the product again, whispering an awkward thanks. 

The man simply smiled and dropped the item into Armin’s trolley before starting to pushing it. “Anything else you need?” He asked.

“No, I’m going to pay for all this stuff now and I can do it on my own so will you please give that back to me?” Armin asked waving his hands around feeling flustered.  
The man chuckled as he continued pushing the trolley towards the payment counter. As he reached the counter he went forward to pay for his own item, finally allowing Armin to get to his trolley. After paying, he stood just outside of the counter, waiting expectantly.

Armin sighed as he pushed his trolley up to the counter and began placing the items onto the conveyer belt. The cashier began scanning the items and Armin started to place them into his recycle bag.

“That will be $50.” the cashier said.

“Alright!” Armin said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. Realizing that his wallet wasn’t there, he jerked his hand out and frantically began to pat at his other pockets in hopes that it was somewhere on his person as he offered the cashier a weak smile.

“I’m sorry, it seems that I have forgotten my wallet, could you hold on to these for me? I’ll run hoe to get some cash.” Armin said softly, a grimace etched on his face.

As the cashier was about to say something, the elder man handed him a crisp 50 dollar bill with a smile as Armin looked in horror.

“Don’t you dare take that money; I’m going home right this instant to get my own.” Armin said trying to sound tough.

“Don’t mind him just take the cash, here’s a tip for you too.” He said with a dazzling smile as he produced another 20 dollar bill.

“Stop what are you doing???” Armin almost yelled at him as he tugged at the larger man’s sleeve trying to get him to stop.

Unfazed the older man simply placed the bills in front of the cahier and promptly picked up Armin’s groceries “Are you coming?” he asks with the same smile leaving both the cashier and Armin reeling in shock. 

The sound of the door closing snapped the two youngsters back into reality with Armin offering a soft apology for the trouble as he dashed after the older man and his groceries.

-

“Excuse me!” Armin called after the elder man. “I appreciate you trying to help but could you please give me my stuff back so I can go home pay you back?” 

“Sure” He said as he walked over to a car; placing the goods in his vehicle he held out the passenger door for Armin. “Come on, I don’t bite.” He urged with a kind smile.

“I’m pretty sure I’m capable of walking myself home.” Armin said with a pout.

“Of course you are, but the groceries seemed a bit too heavy for you.” He said with a chuckle. “Besides you owe me one now, so get in the car.”

Armin stood by the sidewalk staring at the man as he easily slid into the driver’s seat. “Come on!” He urged again as he peered out at the younger blond.

“You better not be some old pervert involved with human trafficking….” Armin mumbled to himself as he resignedly got into the vehicle.

The older man smiled as Armin slid into the passenger seat. “Where to?” he asks.

Armin settled into the seat and secured the seat belt before glaring at the older man beside him. ”I told you I could walk home myself.”

“Well seeing as you have already made yourself comfortable, it would be a shame to kick you back out onto the sidewalk with all those packages. As a gentleman it simply does not sit well with me.” He finished with a smile.

Armin narrowed his eyes, realizing he had walked right into the elder man’s trap. Releasing a loud sigh, he said “Fine, I’m still paying you back the money though.” as he looked out of the window.

Armin told him the directions back to his house, and as the elder blond started the engine of the vehicle he casually said “Oh, by the way, my name is Erwin.”

“I’m Armin.” He replied simply

The rest of the ride back to Armin’s home was filled with small talk and Armin occasionally punctuating to point the elder man in the right direction, his initial irk for the man forgotten in the midst of the new developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me apologise in advance as i have currently started a new semester in uni and therefore may take a little longer in updating!  
> Please bear with me THANK YOU!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff , angst and developments?

Levi had spent most of the morning going over questions with Eren as part of his treatment; and by noon, Eren was mentally exhausted. 

“Can we take a break now?” Eren whined, his voice muffled as he hid his head in between his hands.

Levi checked his watch for the time, “I suppose we can stop for lunch.” He concluded

“Really?” Eren asked excitedly.

“Do you not want to eat?” Levi asked quirking a single eyebrow.

“I’m starving of course I wanna!” Eren replied.

“Well then what would you like to eat?” Levi asked

“What do you wanna eat?” Eren asked as he absentmindedly scrolled through his notifications. Seeing a message from Armin, he clicked on it immediately.

“Oi brat.” Levi said as he lightly smacked the younger boy with a piece of rolled up newspaper. “I asked you first.”

Eren looked up with a sheepish grin, “How about a good old home cooked meal?”

-

A short drive later,

Eren bursts out of Levi’s chic black two-seater, “OH MY GOD I CAN”T BELIVE I JUST GOT TO RIDE IN A SPORTS CAR!” he yells as soon as his feet touched the ground.

“Believe it kid” Levi said, a hint of amusement coloring his voice

“But it was like beyond cool” Eren replied, waving his hands around with an idiotic grin on his face

“Keep that up any longer and that face of yours is going to permanently look like an idiot.” Levi said as he walked up to Eren.

Eren practically bounced up to the front door of the quaint little house in front of which Levi had parked his car. Meanwhile, Levi leaned against his car, surveying his surroundings out of habit.

“Why is he so excited anyways?” Levi mumbled to himself as he watched on

Eren flung open the door, yelling that he had brought a guest for lunch, turning around he yelled at Levi to follow him.

“Oh you’re back!” Armin cried as he suddenly appeared at the door. “Annnnnnd you brought a visitor….?” 

Armin stared at Levi for a whole minute, “Mr. Ackerman?”

“If your jaw drops any lower, you’ll be having insects for lunch.” He said to Armin “Now are you going to invite me in or am I supposed to stand out here all day, brat?” He said turning to Eren

Eren closed Armin’s mouth with one hand saying “Oh, right…. come on in sir!” with a sheepish grin as he stepped to one side, allowing the elder man to enter.

“Leave your shoes here and follow us!” He said still grinning.

Armin dragged Eren whispering “You did NOT tell me you were bringing our school’s substitute psychologist.”

“I didn’t know I was going to invite him back for lunch” Eren protested with a grin as Armin smacked him.

“You’re an idiot.” Armin said with a harrumph.

“Everything alright over there?” a deep voice sounded from the kitchen.

“Who’s that?” Eren asked in surprised upon hearing a voice he did not recognize.

“I have a guest as well.” Armin said simply as he turned around to yell that everything was alright.

Levi stepped up behind Eren with a scowl on his face. “Who was that?” He asks.

“Oh it’s Armin’s guest.” Eren said 

“….” Levi said nothing as he followed the younger boys into the dining area.

“Ah there you are!” said the deep voice again. “We’ve just about finished with the cooking. Do set the table will you?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi said, his eye twitching

“Ah, mind your language Levi dear, there are children here.” The other man said with a dazzling grin

“Come Eren, we’re leaving.” Levi ordered as he turned to leave.

“But sir….?” Eren started to protest

“Don’t be such a spoilsport Levi, it’s just lunch.” The other man grinned. “Besides it would be a waste what with all this food prepared.”

Levi turned around slowly, a murderous grin plastered on his face, “How bout I turn you to food?” he asks.

“EXCUSE ME!” Eren yelled loud enough to catch the attention of the two elder men, “Will someone please explain what exactly is happening right now before Mikasa kills someone.”

Just as he finished a girl smacks him hard on the back of the head. “Don’t go throwing my name around so easily.” She said She looked at the scene in the dining room and says “Eren, where is Armin?”

“He went to get Gramps, I think.” Eren replied

“I see…..why don’t all of you take a seat, lunch will be ready soon.” She said as she returned to the kitchen. 

Armin and his grandfather finally reappeared a few minutes later only to find an extremely peculiar scene unfold itself in their living room. 

A dark haired man who was clearly not happy at being here, scowling across the table at a larger blond man who seemed to be content enough joining in the small talk Eren was trying to create with the raven haired man in an apparent attempt to distract him which seemed to anger the smaller man even more.

“Ohhhh, so these are the guests you were telling me about.” Grandpa said in a slightly louder voice, intending to diffuse some of the tension in the room. “Welcome to my humble abode, and I do hope our cooking will be suitable to your tastes.” he says as he walks towards the table.

“I’m going to help Mikasa!” Eren said as he suddenly stood up, obviously wanting to escape.

“Don’t drop my plates or you’ll be in for an ass-whopping.” Grandpa called after him with a chuckle, as he watched Eren pull his grandson with him.

-

Introductions were completed as the food was being served, and by the time the first few bites everyone had more or less settled in, leaving less tension in the air.

“So Eren, how’d ya end up bringing Mr. Ackerman back?” Armin asked curiously

“I Uhhh…” Eren began to say only to be cut off by Levi who replied “I was told that the brat hadn’t even thought about what career options he would like to take much less his college of choice. Hence his very worried homeroom teacher asked me to provide him with some much needed guidance.” 

“Hah kiddo, you’ve gotten yourself a babysitter.” Armin’s Grandfather said with a laugh.

“Grampsssssss…” Eren groaned as the tips of his ears turned red

“I told you to so, have fun with career guidance,” Armin said, laughing as he scooped up some mashed potatoes. 

Eren turned to Mikasa who shrugged, “I can’t believe you guys are being so mean to me...” he whined

“Anyways, how did you end up with Mr. Smith?” Eren asked woefully munching on a piece of salad.

“Oh please Eren, stop being so formal, call me Erwin.” He said with a smile. “I ran into your adorable blond at the grocer down the street.”

“And.....?” Eren pushed “I don’t believe you brought a random stranger back home just because you talked…” Eren said waving a half-eaten drumstick at Armin.

“…..WELL…. I may have forgotten my wallet…..” Armin said softly, eyes downcast

“You whaaaat?” Eren asked loudly. “I thought I told you to go with Mikasa!”

“Yea, you should have called me….” Mikasa said seriously as she stabbed a piece of meat.

“NO.” Armin said a little too loudly, feeling every eye at the table on him, he said in a calmer voice. “I can’t be babied forever, okay. I can take care of myself; I just kinda forgot my wallet today.” he said with a huff.

Eren and Mikasa stared at Armin, speechless. They glanced at each other, briefly exchange looks of surprise. 

“Alright then, how do you kids feel about desert?” Armin’s Grandfather asked, breaking the building tension in the room.

“Sure!” Eren said loudly. “I’ll go help you.” He continued, grabbing Mikasa’s arm and pulling her with him along with a few empty plates.

Armin sighed as he watched the two disappear with his grandfather into the kitchen.

“Was I wrong?” He asked.

Erwin reached out and started petting Armin’s soft blond hair, offering comfort. “I’m sure they’ll understand.” he said smiling softly at him.

“Hey, kid.” Levi said. “It’s good to let others know what you’re feeling every now and then, if you keep everything to yourself you might end up hurting those you care for as well.” 

Armin smiled softly. ”I guess so….” he said. “Take care of Eren will you?” he continued shyly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment as he heard those words; he nodded saying “The old perverted pedophile is right, so don’t worry over it.” 

“You seem to be a nice person after all, Mr. Ackerman.” Armin laughed “I don’t know what happened between you two, but Erwin is a nice person too.”

“Well! I’m going to go see what’s taking them so long!” Armin said brightly as he gathered the remaining empty dishes and jumped up to escape the increasingly weird atmosphere in the dining room.

“Perverted pedophile? That’s harsh Levi….” Erwin said with a light laugh as he watched the blond escape. “Especially when it’s coming from you.” 

Levi snickered. “At least I don’t go after school kids.”

“Sure you don’t.” Erwin said slowly, “Though I find it hard to imagine that you would go through all this trouble for a single boy if you aren’t even the slightest bit interested in him.

“You must have poor imagination then.” Levi said 

“You know Corporal; it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you so riled up…” Erwin whispered in his sexy baritone.

“Don’t call me that here.” Levi snarled.

“The last time I saw you this riled up, we ended up have a pretty damned good time.” He said with a slow smile, ignoring the bite in Levi’s tone.

“We ended. Now will your perverted ass please move on from the past already.” Levi growled.

“Ouch.” Erwin remarked with a pained smile. “Speaking of the past….. Does Eren remember?”

“I doubt that brat remembers what he ate for breakfast much less the fact that we crossed paths a couple of years back.” Levi said with a glare. 

Erwin chuckled in amusement at Levi’s apparent annoyance. “Tsk, don’t act all smug… it’s not as if the little blonde mushroom remembers you as well….” Levi said. 

“Little blond mushroom?” Erwin questioned, staring incredulously at the dark haired man.

Just as Levi was about to retort, the little family popped back out from the kitchen, each holding a heaping plate with different contents ranging from jellies to fresh cut fruits.

-

Lunch extended well into tea time what with all the small talk and jokes that were passed around the table, and by the time the last morsel of food had been   
consumed it was close to 2.30.

“So, it’s about time we get back to your career guidance isn’t it.” Levi said darkly as Eren groaned 

“Oh you can use our room if you want some privacy!” Armin said with smile, ignoring Eren’s protests. “Oh Eren, you’re going to have to do it sooner or later so might as well do it now.”

Eren relented at that and trudged away to their room, a solemn Levi trailing behind him.

“Pardon the mess.” Eren said as he held the door open for the elder man.

Levi stepped into the room, “I suppose your side of the room is the one where the floor cannot be seen?” He said staring hard at Eren.

“Why would you say that!?” Eren blurted out as the tips of his ears started to heat up.

“Your little blond friend doesn’t seem to be the type to leave garbage all over the place; besides that, I cannot phantom how on earth it is that anyone is able to tolerate this mess.” He said gingerly prodding at a shirt that was lying on the floor with his foot.

“His name is Armin, and this isn’t a mess. It’s organized chaos.” Eren said as he whipped the shirt up from the floor with a pout.

“No this won’t do.” Levi said suddenly. “I will not tolerate being in a messy room, and you will clean now.” He commanded

“WHAT….” Eren spluttered. “You don’t expect me to clean all this right this moment do you?” He asked, gesturing at his messes.

“Actually I do, now get cleaning or there will be hell to pay.” He said with darkly.

And so, Eren spent the next hour cleaning the room until it was up to Levi’s standards; in fact, under Levi’s instructions he had even tidied up what little mess there   
was on Armin’s side of the room leaving the whole room sparkling clean without a stray item in sight.

“Alright then, shall we continue?” Levi asked prodding at Eren who was lying on the now spotless floor.

“Continue what?” Eren asked innocently as he stretched out on the floor.

Levi stared silently at the shirt that was slowly inching up Eren’s torso as he stretched, exposing skin. His breath quickened slightly as he thought to himself; damned clueless brat.

He dropped down beside the younger boy and whispered, “You should be more conscious of yourself brat, or you may find yourself being attacked.” He said in a low voice as he grabbed the tip of Eren’s shirt and pulled it down. 

Eren’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden motion causing him to bolt upright, and he found himself centimeters from Levi’s face.

Levi stared incredulously at Eren for a moment before leaning in and capturing the Eren’s lips in a kiss.

“I warned you.” Levi whispered huskily as he pulled away slowly, watching the color creep up the younger boy’s face. “Are you awake yet?” He asked as he flicked Eren on the forehead with a smirk.

“y..yes sir!” Eren stammered as he scrambled to get up

Levi snickered, as he stood up. “Well get up then.” He said expectantly, looking at the flustered boy.

-

Eren was still bright red when he heard the elder man sigh and say, “I’m going for a smoke.” 

He looked up just in time to see the dark haired man walk out of the room. “You better be mentally prepared when I get back.” Levi called out as he walked away

Less than a minute later Armin appeared “Hey, I brought you drinks….. Are you okay?” He asks.

“Yea, I’m fine…. just feeling a little hot!” He said as he crossed the room to crank open a window.

“Okay…..” Armin said slowly. “I’ll just leave this here then.” He said as he placed the cups on the desk by the window.

“Yeah!” Eren said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly as Armin began to eye him suspiciously; “Are you sure you’re okay?” Armin asked as he cupped Eren’s face in his   
hands, staring into his eyes.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Eren replied, his voice slightly breathy.

“Mr. Ackerman didn’t do anything weird to you did he?” Armin asked as he narrowed his eyes at Eren.

“What? NO…. Why would you say that?” Eren exclaimed loudly.

“You wouldn’t keep a secret from me would you?” Armin said sweetly with a pout.

“Of course not.” Eren said with a smile, as he put one hand over Armin’s. 

A gruff cough sounded by the door and Eren immediately looked up, running his hand, that was previously on Armin’s, through his hair. 

“Oh Armin; Mr. Ackerman is back, we should get back to the career guidance thing now…..” Eren said lamely

Armin turned his head to look at Levi with a sweet smile, “Oh hi there Mr. Ackerman, I was just checking to see if Eren was alright.”

Levi stared at the two impassively. “It’s good to know that the hopeless brat actually has people who care for him.” 

Armin laughed “Of course he does. Well, I’ll be going downstairs now; just give me a shout if you need anything alright?” He said taping Eren lightly on the cheek with one hand.

“Sure.” Eren said with a smile

Armin spun around and started to walk out, pausing briefly to glare at Levi, whose poker face remained stubbornly painted on.

Levi shut the door quietly behind him after Armin left. “Your little friend seems to be protective of you. Maybe a little too protective….” he remarked.

“What? You mean Armin?” Eren asked “Armin, isn’t the type to be aggressive.” He said with a chuckle.

“Really now?” Levi said, wondering to himself what kind of a dense idiot the brat must be to be so oblivious to everything.

-

Meanwhile,

Armin heard the door close behind him, and started to walk away; he paused mid-step, cursing beneath his breath as he spun around and put his hear to the door.  
It wasn’t Armin wanted to eavesdrop out of spite, rather he simply did not trust the older man who was currently in the room alone with Eren. I’m doing this for a good reason; Eren is too oblivious to everything so I have to make sure he doesn’t get dragged down by such frivolous men. He thought to himself trying to find a rationale for his deed. 

“You’re friend seem protective of you, a little too over protective perhaps.” Armin smirked a little, feeling just a little bit victorious that at least the elder man had noticed his display of possession even if Eren didn’t.

“…He isn’t the type to be aggressive.” The smile fell from his face. He still thinks of me as nothing more than a kid that needs to be protected… he thought to himself angrily. 

Feeling increasingly unsatisfied, Armin was on the verge of passive aggressively barging in with some vague excuse just to interrupt them when he heard a familiar deep voice.

“Well, I didn’t look like the type to eavesdrop.” Erwin said softly with a small laugh

Armin righted himself and turned around slowly, dusting of some imaginary dust from his knees. “I’m usually not; I just wanted to make sure Eren is in good hands that’s all.” he said with a soft smile

“I assure you, Levi is a good person and Eren is as safe as he will ever be.” Erwin chuckled, “Now come on back to the living room, I have yet to hear your thoughts on passive aggression….” He said with a smirk, obviously mocking him

“Okay.” He said simply as he followed the elder blond, casting a longing look at the door.

“Ah good, Armin!” Gramps exclaimed as he sees Armin appear from the stairwell. “I’m just about to leave with Mikasa to run some errands; we should be back before six thirty. So could you hold down the fort and make sure that idiot doesn’t get into any trouble?” He said as he opens the door.

“Alright Grampa!” Armin said brightly, waving as they left.

“So Armin, you’ve said that you were looking for an internship?” Erwin enquired with a smile

“Ah, yes. Since I will be graduating soon, I thought I might get some experience before furthering my studies” He replied as he tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear, smiling shyly.

“I see, well I could offer you an internship position at my company if you would accept?” Erwin said.

“Really?!” Armin exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

“Of course, there are the customary paperwork and interview. But yes, I can offer you an internship at my company. Interested?” He asked, wondering how on earth   
the little blond munchkin, that was currently bouncing up and down in front of him in excitement could have been the same kid who just moments ago had passive aggressively hit out at Levi.

-

Meanwhile, In Eren’s room…

“Do you love him?” Levi asked

“Who? Armin?” Eren replied, “Of course I love him, he’s like my brother.”

“Oh?” Levi pushed.

“I mean, Armin is really pretty for a guy but were both guys and he is like my brother and it would be weird and stuff…” Eren started to blabber as he slowly began to become flustered again

“You’re such a child….” Levi said, rolling his eyes. “So he is the one you almost killed?”

Eren stilled, eyes clouding over. “Yeah….”

“Is that why you’re so protective of him?” Levi asked

“He almost died because of me!” Eren said exasperated.

“And so you feel the need to protect him?” Levi asked back.

“I have to! It’s the least I can do for him.” Eren replied softly

“Is it for his sake? Or yours?” Levi questioned.

“…I don’t know anymore…” Eren said disillusioned, wrinkling his brow

“Hopeless brat…” Levi remarked as he stared at the younger boy.

He sighed, reached out and ruffled Eren’s hair “You’re doing good kid.”

“Am I?” He asked softly

“Too good in fact, judging from your little friends reactions, I’d say he likes you.” Levi said in a bored tone.

“Of course he does we like each other, that’s why we’re best friends!” Eren said clueless to the true meaning behind Levi’s words.

“He perhaps likes you more than a friend would….” Levi pushed, trying to relay his true meanings as shadow of annoyance flickering across his face. 

“Huh?” Eren asked, confused…. “Armin? He would never!” he insisted.

Levi snickered. “Believe what you want brat, I only saying what I’m seeing.”

Eren pouted and said Levi was seeing things all the while not noticing that the elder man was being relatively more pleasant to him compared to other folk. They   
spent the rest of the day going over treatment options that Levi thought might be of some help.

-

By Six, Armin’s grandfather had returned, Mikasa in tow…

“We’re back!” He announced as he flung the door open.

“We’re in the back!” called Armin as a delicious smell wafted out. “Dinner will be ready soon!” he yelled over the noise in the kitchen.

“Oi brat, don’t spill the sauce.” Levi yelled

“I wasn’t!” Eren protested as Erwin chuckled.

Armin’s grandfather walked over to the kitchen to see Erwin, Armin, Levi and Eren cooking dinner together and then started laughing at the comical sight of two   
grown men cooking in the kitchen flanked by two younger boys and a pile of blackened mess on a plate.

“Who did that?” Armin’s grandfather laughed 

“Damned brat couldn’t cook if his life depended on it.” Levi snorted, motioning to Eren who protested that it was an accident while Armin rolled his eyes at him.

“We’re almost done with dinner so get out.” Levi grumbled as he shooed the younger boys out of the kitchen not wanting another “accident to happen”.

-

Erwin sat across Armin, watching as the young blond forked some casserole into his mouth. 

“It’s surprisingly good?!” Armin said as he scooped up more while Erwin looked on with a self-satisfied grin that wouldn’t have looked out of place on the Cheshire cat.

“The both of you are surprisingly domestic for a pair or single old men….” Mikasa remarked as she blew on a spoonful of French something that she couldn’t remember the name to.

“Yea! This soll manure thingy tastes really good!” Eren said between mouths full of food.

“It’s called Sole Meunière ….. “ Levi said, cringing at Eren’s terrible pronunciation “and don’t speak when you’re stuffing your face with it, its unsightly.....”

“Levi here rarely cooks and yet you youngsters, and gentleman, are able to taste his delightful French cooking.” Erwin said in mock jealousy.

“Shuddup and eat you old fart.” Levi scowled at the handsome blond

“Levi, oh how your words hurt me…” Erwin said teasingly as he grinned at the smaller man.

As they finished up with dinner, Levi gets a phone call. He pulls out the device at stares at the unknown number on its screen. He hesitated, not wanting to spoil the evening with by having to interact with a stranger he would probably hate.

“Who is it?” Erwin asked

“It’s an unknown number…” Levi replied with distaste

The caller must have hung up the as the phone stopped vibrating. A few minutes later, it started ringing again, making Levi cringe at the ruckus it was making.

“You really should answer it, what if it’s something important?” Armin asked innocently

Levi stared at Armin and then relented; noting that the kid did have a point and gingerly brought the offending device to his ear as he accepted the call.

“Heichou…?” Petra’s voiced filtered through, sounding strained and teary.

-

Levi finally took the call and the rest of the people in the room resumed their small talk around the table when Levi dropped his phone.  
Everyone turned to the raven-haired man whose fists were clenched to the point his knuckles had turned white, his head was slightly bent forwards causing his longish hair to shield his eyes. 

“Levi, sir…. are you alright?” Eren asked softly, concerned.

“There’s an emergency, I have to leave.” Levi said calmly as he lifted his head.

Armin’s grandfather glanced at the clock, “It’s best if you stayed Levi…” He said gently. “The curfew is still in action.” He said, his brow wrinkling in concern.

Erwin stared at Levi whose expression remained unreadable. “This does not concern any of you.” he said simply as he started to move towards the door.

Eren hurriedly grabbed on to Levi as he walked by, “Sir…, Levi please don’t go…. if you get caught, God knows what they’d do to you….” He said quietly with pleading   
eyes. “What would I do?” He whispered low enough for only the two of them could hear.

“Listen to the kid Levi,” Erwin said as he stood up. “You’re not thinking straight.” he warned

Levi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, catching the meaning behind Erwin’s warning. “Fine.” 

“The two of you can spend the night here … its 10 pm, so you might as well.” Armin’s Grandfather said. “Go get them some spare blankets and pillows.” He motioned to Armin and Eren. “I’ll go see if I have anything that you two can change into. I doubt you’d be able to sleep in those clothes.” He said with a soft smile.

\- 

The Arlet house was dark, windows and lights closed as the night deepened. Their hosts had retired early to their rooms; sensing that at least one of their guests needed some space for the remainder of the night.

Levi laid stretched out on the borrowed futon listening to sounds of a sleeping house. The ticking of the clock haunted him, constantly reminding him that he needed   
to be elsewhere; his mind was slowly becoming hyper aware and he felt his fatigue fade away.

Thoughts raced through his minds at a thousand miles a minute and he couldn’t seem to find a comfortable spot despite all the tossing and turning he had been doing.

Finally unable to stand the deafening silence, he sat up and quietly began pulling on his clothes, if Erwin noticed anything he did not show it.

-

Eren jerked out of his sleep at midnight feeling himself fall in his sleep. He half awoke with a dry throat, and climbed out of bed, quietly slipping out of the room to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the front door creak. Curious, Eren slowly walks towards the noise.  
He peered behind the partition wall just in time too see the front door close. He then quietly crept towards the window, softly lifting the curtain to peek out. What the hell? Eren thought to himself as he watched Levi’s scowling face directed at the front porch and then held back a gasp of surprise as he saw Erwin walk briskly towards Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the epically ling wait i was swamp with uni work but here you go !  
> And thanks for waiting :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh, go ahead and read what happens. (This chapter is triggering for those who cannot read graphic descriptions of violence please skip ahead as it will be explained in less detail in the next chapter. thank you very much for supporting!)
> 
> continuing from,
> 
> Eren jerked out of his sleep at midnight feeling himself fall in his sleep. He half awoke with a dry throat, and climbed out of bed, quietly slipping out of the room to get a glass of water from the kitchen.  
> As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the front door creak. Curious, Eren slowly walks towards the noise.  
> He peered behind the partition wall just in time too see the front door close. He then quietly crept towards the window, softly lifting the curtain to peek out. What the hell? Eren thought to himself as he watched Levi’s scowling face directed at the front porch and then held back a gasp of surprise as he saw Erwin walk briskly towards Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! sorry for the long wait but i have finally finished my final paper of the semester today so here's a celebratory chapter !

“Petra!” Hanji called in a sing song voice as she skipped towards the bar’s main entrance. 

“Bishop, the Corporal will have a fit if he hears you calling us by something other than our pseuds…” Petra said with a half-smile.

“Ah…don’t worry, Mr Grumpy isn’t here today, see.” Petra replied as she twirled around with her arms outstretched.

“Oh, right he left early this morning? But, where too?” Petra asked quizzically.

“God knows what’s he thinking but he did mention to me that he had some urgent errands to run..” Hanji replied with a languid shrug. 

“I see,” Petra said nodding her head. “Oh yes! you were saying? “She asked.

“I was saying? .... OH YES, I was saying. I was saying I need to go get some fresh supplies since I’m running low on my goodies.” She said with a wide grin.

“Ah okay.” Petra said with a knowing smile as she noted the wild, excited gleam in Hanji’s eyes. “I’ll let the Corporal and Commander know if they return before you.”

“Eh? Did Captain blonde go out as well?” Hanji asked puzzled. “Oh well, I’ll be back whenever.” She said brightly as she walked out; Petra waving as she watched on.

“Was that the Bishop?” Oulo asked as he walked into the main hall where Petra was.

“Ah, yes. She went for supplies.” Petra answered shortly with a smile. “And how’s our guests?”

“They fell asleep a while ago…” Oulo said as he massaged his brow. 

“You should go get some rest too, you looked drained.” Petra said, concerned. “I’ll take your shift.” 

“Ahh thanks.” Oulo said appreciatively as he dropped onto one of the stools by the bar and poured himself a shot.

“Isn’t it a little too early to drown your sorrows?” Petra said with a little laugh

Oulo mumbled some intelligible phrases as he continued nursing his dink. “Well, I know I said for you to get some rest but don’t just knock yourself out okay. At least keep watch up here…” Petra said wryly as she disappeared down the basement stairs.

-

Oulo’s phone beeped, notifying him that it was 6 pm. Well aren’t those big shots taking their own sweet time…. if they don’t get back anytime soon it could get complicated… He thought to himself.

By 6.20, the effects of the alcohol started to kick in and he felt the dull buzz at the back of his eyes, lulling him to sleep. He slipped between moments of hazy sleepiness and seconds of pure clarity before giving up and passing out on the bar.

6.30pm,

Gunther and Eld left their post on the second floor to get a drink from the bar, softly tip toeing around Oulo so as to not disturb him.

“Shouldn’t we wake him?” Eld asked softly

“Nah, let his rest for a bit. I think we deserve it after last night’s fiasco.” Gunther replied.

“In that case I’ll set up watch here then.” Eld said with a smile as he drooped himself down onto a chair that was facing the door.

“Sure, you have your gear with you?” Gunther asked, nodding when Eld confirmed it. ”Alright then, I’ll go back to the loft. Give me a yell if you need anything aight?” he said as he ruffled Eld’s soft hair.

“Of course.” Eld said with a smile, bringing Gunther’s free hand to his lips; offering it a light kiss.

Gunther grinned at the simple act of affection and walk over to the stairs; as he took the first step he turned towards his Eld, blowing him a kiss. Eld blushed beet red and started shooing Gunther up the stairs.

7 pm,

That dumb Gunther… Eld thought to himself lovingly as he watched the man walk up the stairs with a soft smile playing on his lips. Well then, I should get a comfortable position with a good vantage point. He stood up and looked around, hands unconsciously moving over his gear that was strapped to his waist; a habit he developed over the years.

He finally settled on the beam directly over the bar which seemed to offer a perfect view of the whole area. He slung his assault rifle over his shoulders and stepped up onto the bar before jumping up and heaving himself onto the thick beam.

Once there he quickly found a comfortable spot and settled in. He took off his rifle, laying it next to him in case anything unexpected should happen, not that he thought anything would; but he felt safer thus prepared.

Oulo shifted in his sleep with a grunt, and Eld looked down to make sure the old fool hadn’t already slipped of his stool and ended up sprawling on the floor. How unprofessional…… sleeping on the job. Eld thought, a pout forming on his face. Luckily I’m nice enough to take over when I could have been upstairs with Gunther… He grumbled internally, although he had been all smiles at taking up watch downstairs he still felt the slightest bit miffed at the fact that he couldn’t spend more alone time with Gunther.

7.15 pm,

Eld began wondering if their superiors were going to come back for the night or if Oulo was ever going to wake up. Actually he began contemplating throwing things at the sleeping man to wake him up so he could go back to where he belonged; with Gunther.  
Feeling bored, Eld had then resorted to taking apart his assault rifle, piece by piece and putting it back together again, familiarising himself with the weapon. Boring…… was all he could think of as he busied his hands while his mind wondered what Gunther was doing alone without him.

7.25 pm,

Eld heard a sudden movement from beyond the door; immediately suspicious he did not move, waiting the person(s) behind to identify themselves, after all each of his superiors carried a copy of the key when they were not on missions.  
Five minutes of pin drop silence passed; with Eld holding his breath and positively glaring at the door. The longer the silence drew out, the more agitated he seemed to get, eventually causing him to take up a sniping position aiming straight at the door.

7.30 pm,

Something smashed into the front door, not enough to break it but it was loud enough to wake Oulo from his liquor induced stupor.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Oulo yelled as fell of his perch. 

“SHHHHHHHHHH…” Eld shushed at him from the beam above, motioning at the door.

Oulo blinked, mildly disorientated and nodded at Eld as he reached for his weapons. 

-

7.30 pm, at the loft.

“CRASH” 

Gunther jolted up from his seat by the window. 

He readied his rifle and inched towards the window, peering outwards his eyes widened as his heart fell to the pits of his stomach.

I have to get to Eld. It was the only thought in his mind, and in the heat of his fear; he abandoned his post and hurried downstairs.

“Eld!!” Gunther whispered loudly as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Eld widened his eyes, clearly surprised that his man had abandoned his post. “Gunther! Get your ass back up there, whatever that was I’m sure it isn’t our boss.” 

“It isn’t.” Gunther confirmed as he stared wildly at Eld. “We have to go Eld, NOW.” He whispered harshly motioning for Eld to get off his perch and follow him. 

“What did you see up there?” Eld asked, a note of anxiety colouring his voice.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s go.” Gunther replied urgently.

“NO.” Eld said stubbornly. “We will not abandon our posts.” 

“What the fuck Gunther, if those are enemies out there you could have shot at them already what are you doing down here acting like a scared duck for?” Oulo growled, annoyed.

Eld glared at him and said “Gunther we need you to support us from up there. Please?” He pleaded.

Gunther caught the look Eld was giving him, clicked his tongue and hurried back upstairs. 

“You know what to do right?” Eld asked Oulo, who grunted in return; sliding right up to the door, combat knives drawn in hand.

Minutes later they heard the sound of shots being fired and then the front door burst open. 

-

For Eld. Gunther thought grimly as he shot at the things gathering at the front door; a feral snarl etched on his face as he noted how they seemed unaffected by his bullets. And then he heard the front door being crashed open.

SHIT. He thought as he gave up on his gun; drawing his twin short-swords he pelted down the stairs. 

He saw Oulo by the downed door, grappling with a large humanoid, ferociously trying to slash at it with his knives while dodging attacks.

Eld was shooting down at others who had gathered bellow the beam he was on trying to reach him. He had a vicious snarl on his features as he shot at the things but those damned creatures just didn’t seem to die.

Gunther let out a huge bellow and charged at one of those things that were harrying his lover; wildly slashing at it. Doing anything that came into mind to try to kill it.

The beast turned away from Eld and focused on him, it was roughly 9”, ambling on its hind feet. Its face bore some resemblance to a human’s with veins bulging under its skin but its wide set eyes didn’t show the same glimmer of sentient intelligence.  
It swung its arm at Gunther, and he hurriedly dodged it, ducking under a table. The creature howled in annoyance and swept aside the furniture while Gunther scrambled to his feet.

On the other side of the room, Oulo was wildly parrying attacks from a creature, landing cuts anywhere he could reach. But his efforts didn’t seem to slow it down; in fact it seemed to enrage it even more.

Eld soon ran out of bullets, not that they seemed to be of any use against these opponents. He then drew his blades; taking a deep breath to calm himself, he knew staying calm was the only way he could outthink his enemies in a situation like this.

They don’t seem to be very intelligent he thought to himself as he watched the horde of creatures beneath him. Normally fatal wounds don’t seem to faze them either…. He noted calmly.

He decided the best way to kill them would be to make sure they could not survive the hit. He lithely jumped of his perch on the beam, swinging his blade in mid-air. Tucking his feet as he landed he rolled out of the way before the creatures could react, a decapitated head falling after him, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

Suddenly, a wail broke through the night. And just as suddenly as the creatures had started attacking them, they withdrew.

Oulo hurried back to the other two, standing with their backs to each other as they watched the beings retreat; weapons still drawn.

“Not bad…, you guys managed to hold your own,” a man’s voice they did not recognise drifted in from the door, followed by the sound of a person clapping. “You even managed to kill one of my beauties.”

A dark figure soon appeared at the entrance to the bar, “Too bad I can’t let you live.” He said with a sardonic laugh.

-

Meanwhile in the basement,

6 pm,

Petra quietly opened the basement doors and entered. She pulled up a stool and by the door, watching the soft rising and falling of her captives’ chests in their slumber. The rhythmic sounds of breathing were soothing and hypnotic and Petra couldn’t help but relax as time passed, eventually falling into a dazed dreamy state.

7.30 pm

Petra was jerked out of her reverie by a muffled crash that sounded as if it came from above. She then quickly scanned the holding area, checking to see if the captives were up to something. Satisfied that both of the captives seemed to have slept, unperturbed through the noise, she relaxed slightly. 

She then started to pace back and forth through the room, wondering if all was well above ground where her comrades were. She was torn in between staying by her post or running upstairs to see what had happened, pacing back and forth the room worriedly.  
Soon after, she began hearing the sounds of gunfire and furniture being broken. Panicked, she started running for the door, intending to help her comrades. As she reached the door, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and then all she saw was darkness.

-

Upstairs, the new intruded strode into the bar casually with a sardonic grin.

“Well, well, well” The man said with a lilting tone to his voice. “I didn’t expect anyone to be able to survive an attack from my precious babies.” he said walking towards the three men who had gathered at the centre of the bar.

“And you even loped off a head…” He said with a pout, prodding at the decapitated head with the tip of his leather boot.

“Who the fuck are you and what do you want?” Oulo growled at the man, brandishing his daggers.

“TSK TSK TSK …… I will do the asking thank you very much.” The strange man replied. “But all in good time.” He said with another grin.

Eld eyed the man warily, thinking that he somehow reminded him of a certain eccentric woman. “Fine, what do you want to know?” He asked

The man giggled maniacally, “Don’t tell me so easily, it won’t be quite as fun!” He said 

“So do you or do you not want us to tell you anything…” Gunther growled, visibly getting more agitated.

“HAHA, why yes, but it will be on my terms, now who wants to go first?” He said with an evil grin, one hand gesturing the ‘come hither’ motion.

The trio glared at the man while he grinned at them murderously both sides waiting for either one to break.

All of a sudden, the door to the basement was flung open causing Eld, Gunther and Oulo simultaneously whipped their heads around. The stranger looked over the three men and scowled “You are Late.” he said simply

“Sorry sir, she is heavier than she looks.” One of the captives replied cringing under his glare.

“What the fuck did you do to her?!” Oulo yelled, charging the two men who held Petra between them.

Before he reached them, the room was filled with the sound of a cracking whip and Oulo was jerked backwards, a sinewy cord around his neck.

“Now, now, where are your manners. We mustn’t be rude to guests now should we?” The man said as he pulled on the whip, causing Oulo to grasp at the leather around his neck as he choked.

Gunther charged forwards with a yell, intending to lop off the stranger’s head. The man however, deftly drew his sabre, elegantly deflecting the blow with one hand, the other still holding on to his whip to which Oulo was attached to. 

“Enough.” He said as he flicked his wrist, sending Gunther’s blade sailing across the room. 

“You bore me with your childish skills.” he continued in a disdainful tone. As he watched Gunther jump a few paces back in amusement.

“Patience, child; you will all perish tonight.” He said with a laugh, as he yanked the whip with a sudden burst of inhuman strength. A wet rip filled the room, followed by the soft thump of Oulo’s decapitated head falling to the ground; rolling a few paces before it came to a stop. His dead glassy eyes were still open as if staring accusingly at his murderer.

Eld cringed in horror as he heard Oulo’s body hit the floor, staring with wide eyes as the pool of blood continued to expand. “Gunther….” He whispered softly in fear.

The man recoils his whip; examining the blood stains on the sinewy leather and looked up saying “Who’s next?” with a grin.

Gunther moved in front of Eld protectively, having retrieved his fallen sword, he held the blades in front of him poised to either attack or defend. “Just leave us alone, why are you trying to kill us? You’ve already killed our comrade.”

“Foolish, pitiful child…..” The man said in a condescending tone, “you were simply in possession of something that wasn’t yours to take.” 

“Thieves must be punished no?” He said “You’ve fallen into the wrong crowd son; this is way out of your league so just accept your fate and die peacefully.”

“FUCK YOU.” Gunther spat 

“Gunther….. Don’t …“Eld pleaded as he watched his lover lunge at the man. 

“Us die peacefully, by your hands?” Gunther scoffed indignantly “Over my dead body.”

“With pleasure…” The man said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

The man sidestepped as Gunther lunged at him, simultaneously hitting Gunther on the back with the hilt of his blade; knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Gunther went sprawling onto the floor at the force of the blow, coughing as he got back up to his feet. He charged right back at his assailant, swords flashing. The man easily blocked  
Gunther’s blows with his own blade, filling the room with the sound of steel clashing on steel. 

The pair had their blades locked together, neither willing to give. Gunther glared at the man’s twinkling eyes as he felt his inhuman strength slowly tip the balance in their battle. Shit, he’s toying with me. Gunther suddenly realised as he felt his back of his blade slowly edge towards his neck even though he was straining against it with all his might. 

A sudden “CLANG” filled the room, abruptly shaking the two men from their own world. Gunther looked up in surprise to see Eld blades drawn, a snarl etched on his face. “You will not kill him; that right is solely reserved for me and me alone.” He growled. 

-

Eld looked in shock as Gunther charged the man who was obviously way out of his league in a bid to protect him. “Gunther; don’t!” he yelled “You’ll get yourself killed.” But the man didn’t seem to have heard him as he crossed blades again and again with his opponent even though he was the one on the offensive; he seemed to be the one getting knocked around more often than not.

He had been rooted to the spot, unable to move but as he saw the mad twinkle in the eyes of the man who’s blade was currently pressing down on Gunther’s, closing in above his neck; he felt a sudden burst of emotions. 

Love, anger, heartbreak, sorrow surged in him all at once giving him a burst of courage and strength and he moved forwards blades drawn, he slipped his blades between the two and with a loud yell he tore the two apart; bracing the back of his blade against Gunther’s he had used it as leverage to somehow push the man backwards, giving him a solid kick in the solar plexus.

The other man seemed surprised as he fell backwards, staring up at the man who had interrupted his fun. “You will not kill him; that right is solely reserved for me and me alone.” He snarled, breathing heavily.

He laughed to himself, “Well this is finally getting a little bit interesting now isn’t It.” he said as-a-matter-of-factly as he got up and dusted himself off.

Eld held out his hand to Gunther with a sad smile, they both knew they weren’t going to make it out of this alive; but they we sure as hell not going without a fight.

“You two done with your lovey-dovey eye contact yet? I’m getting bored here…. “The man complained.

“Shut up.” Eld and Gunther said in tandem as the raised their blades, and charged him together.

“Awww how cute; it makes wanna make you two suffer even more.” The man said

The next few minutes were filled with a fury of blades hitting blades, vicious snarling and a mesh of bodies colliding with everything from pillars to tables. And just as sudden as it began, the fighting stopped. A cold quiet once again settled over the room.  
(The two men carrying Petra between them had decided to hunker down and watched the scene from the doorway to the basement.)

The man had Eld held towards himself, his sabre pressed against his bare neck. “Move and I will slit his throat.” He said with an evil grin as he watched Gunther hesitate; panic settling in his eyes.

“Oh don’t worry I won’t kill him just yet.” He said, with that he ripped the collar of Eld’s shirt and bit down hard on the creamy skin between his neck and his shoulder. Eld gasped in shocked and started screaming as he felt the man’s teeth tearing his flesh.

The man maintained eye contact with Gunther as he ripped a chuck of meat from the young man’s body. Eld, sobbing and gasping in pain was limp in his arms. 

“You sick fuck…..” Gunther managed to choke out. “I’ll kill you.”

The man laughed, “You’re lover tastes as sweet as he looks.” He said, thoroughly enjoying their distress. “Want a taste?” He said, lips dripping with Eld’s blood as he offered Gunther Eld’s bloody shoulder.

“NO?” He pushed as he watched in glee as the man in front of him break, “Well them, more for me.” He cackled.

“Kill me, “The man he held whispered softly, eyes fixed on his lover.

The mad man laughed “And why would I do that?” He asked caressing Eld’s damp hair. “I want to savour your pain a little longer.” 

Before he could utter another word, Gunther had launched himself from where he stood; pushing his blade into Eld’s chest, tears streaming down his face. “I love you” He whispered to Eld as he kissed him for the last time.

Eld smiled, blood dripping from his lips as Gunther’s blade tore through his body and into the man behind him. “I love you too” He mouthed, too weak to speak.

-

The man looked up in time to see Gunther launch himself at him with a single blade piecing his lover through his chest. His eyes widened as he realised what he was doing, and he let out an inhuman shriek as he felt the blade enter his chest.

His chest twitched in pain and he ripped the young men of himself, tossing them two a side.  
“You insolent bastard; you dare wound me” He growled, enraged; slamming his sabre into a nearby pillar.

The two fallen men ignored him; Gunther had Eld cradled to his chest, the hilt of his blade still sticking out from Eld’s chest. He gently stroked Eld hair, his tears falling onto his face as he wept. 

Eld reached out his hand, weakly trying to wipe Gunther’s tears. “See you on the other side love.” he said, weakly stroking Gunther’s cheek as his lungs filled with blood, drowning him with his own blood.

“Eld…. Eld….. ELD” Gunther called urgently, shaking his lover as he felt his hand leave his face and hit the floor with a soft thump. 

The injured man was slowly ambling towards them, blind with rage, ranting and cursing wildly. Gunther looked up through his tears and saw him. “Wait for me.” He said simply as he closed his dead lover’s eyes. He gave him a final loving kiss on his forehead before ripping his sword out of Eld’s chest with a wet squelch, cringing at the sound.

“I will kill you.” He said pointing the blade at the mad man, Eld’s blood still dripping from its sharp edge. 

“You can try.” The man growled, throwing his sabre to one side.

Gunther yelled and charged at him with no regards to his safety anymore, why should he care? The love of his life was dead and he wanted nothing more than to join him. The two collided, with Gunther ripping a wound across the man’s chest and ducking out of the way of his fists. 

The man howled at the pain, becoming even more enraged; his eyes were now bloodshot and veins bulged at his temples. This time he charged at Gunther who tried to defend himself with his blade; the man grabbed the blade, ignoring the fact that the iron was cutting his skin, and broke the blade with his bare hands.

“I will feast on your heart for what you have done.” He growled as he lifted the man by his collar off his feet.

“Go ahead.” Gunther spat at him, his eyes were that of a man who had nothing left to loose.  
The man growled as he wiped away the spit on his face. “If you so insist.” He snarled as he plunged his free hand into Gunther’s chest.

Gunther gasped, blood burbling up from his throat as the man forced his hand in between his ribcage. He felt his hand grope around his organs and close around his heart and started choking as he felt the hand rip his heart out.

“Look at your heart.” The man said, showing Gunther his heart as he died.

Gunther’s vision flickered as he watched his still pulsing heart in the hands of the monster, and he watched as he shoved it into his mouth. He was so tired, just so tired and the lights seemed too bright and the room too cold. He vaguely felt himself hit the floor once again, and just before the darkness claimed him he thought he saw Eld’s sweet smiling face looking down at him. He reached out his hand trying to grasp his lovers’ and with his last breath whispered his name.

-

The man ripped Gunther’s heart out and ate it in front of its owner, ignoring the sounds of his subordinates retching somewhere to his right. The man deserved it for daring to wound him, he tossed his dying body to one side as he swallowed his morsel, relishing at the texture of fresh blood bursting out from the supple organ.

A movement caught his eye and he turned around. Apparently the man was not quite dead yet as he reached his hand out for whatever visions death was giving him. Deciding to fully enjoy his death he strode up towards his victim and with a satisfied smirk brought the back of his steel lined boot on to his head, smashing it open with brute force. 

Wiping brain matter and stale blood from his face he looked up “MOVE” He growled at his subordinates. Watching as they hurriedly picked up the still unconscious girl and scurried out the front door. 

Damn, the higher ups are going to give me hell again. He thought to himself as he felt himself coming down from his high, surveying his handiwork. With a loud sigh he finally walks out of the establishment after his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had tea with satan when i wrote this chapter i hope you enjoyed it. sorry not sorry. haha.
> 
> no it was a lie, this chapter was insane but thanks for sticking around! i'll update as soon as possible. T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid this is a rather dry chapter which serves as an lead for chapters to come so do tune in for more!   
> Once again i apologise for the long wait >

Eren woke up in the living room to the sounds of birds chirping, staring at the ceiling he finally realised he was not in his room. Turning over to his side he buried his face in the pillow, smells like Levi……. he thought unconsciously as he clutched at the soft fabric of the futon; trying to remember how he got there.

All he remembered was watching them leave in the middle of the night and the distinct empty feeling as he watched them drive away. He had eventually gone back to his bed and tried to sleep it off but he simply just couldn’t get comfortable in any position. I remember thinking that maybe if I slept where he slept it wouldn’t feel quite as lonely…… I must have fallen asleep here then…. he thought to himself as he rubbed at his eyes.

He stretched like a cat, fumbling around in the futon until his hand grasped what seemed to be a piece of cloth that was not one with the futon. Scrunching his brow in confusion, he brought the piece of cloth up to his face to examine it.

Squinting in the faint morning light he realised that it was Levi’s cravat….

“Eren?” a sleepy voice called from the stairs.

“Hmmmmmm?” he answered as he sat up on the futon, rubbing his eyes.

“You weren’t in your bed……” Armin said softly, stifling a yawn.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Eren replied as he hurriedly shoved Levi’s cravat into his pocket.

“Wait… where’s Erwin and Levi?” Armin asked, lapsing into wakefulness as he realised the two older men were not around.

“They left….” Eren said quietly.

“What? When?” Armin queried as he plodded over to his best friend.

“Last night.” Eren said with a sigh.

“WHAT?” Armin said, alarmed. “The curfew is still in effect!”

“I know. Don’t shout in my ear, it hurts.” Eren said with a scowl. “It wasn’t like I could stop them….”

“You could have at least tried; what if they get caught. Eren why?” Armin exclaimed

Eren remained quiet, looking away. 

 

-

 

The night before,

“Hurry your ass up.” Levi scowled at Erwin as he left the Arlet porch.

Erwin cracked a small concerned smile, lifting up a single eyebrow as he hastened to the command of his smaller companion. Neither of them noticed, in their haste, the pale face in the window; watching them leave.

“Trouble?” Erwin asked quietly as he observed Levi drive; a poker face masking his concern at Levi’s being uncharacteristically, a ball of emotion driven reactions.   
In reply, the dark haired man drove faster into the night, a vein pulsing at his right temple.

They made it to Wall Maria in less than half the usual time, Levi practically leapt out of the vehicle; only to stare with clenched fists at the destroyed bar.

Levi heard a sharp intake of breath as he slammed his fist against is car. “Fuck.” he cursed under his breath.

Erwin kicked at a piece of wooden debris by the car, a vein beneath his eye pulsing. “Levi…” He started as he watched the smaller man pick his way through the wreckage.

He looked around, noting the chaos and gore; pinching the bridge of his nose as he made out the faces of his fallen comrades. “I’m sorry…” he whispers to the wind.

“Levi, here….” Erwin calls as he notices a piece of paper with some words scrawled across it, pinned to the wall with a knife.

‘We have the woman, she’s alive… for now… meet us at the Utgard Castle in three days’ time, 7 pm sharp; the boss would love for us to finally wrap things up…  
Secret Service.’

“Fuck!” Levi cursed under his breath again. 

“Those government employed rats just can’t leave us alone can they…” Erwin said, scrunching his brow.

“For an organisation associated with the government, they sure don’t act very civil….” Levi retorts with a snort.

“So what are you planning to do?” Erwin asks “You gonna abandon her?” 

Levi glares at the larger blond silently, “Fuckface…” He growls grabbing Erwin by his collars, “You have shit for brains or what?”

“I’m going…” Levis says calmly as he releases the larger man.

“It’s a trap…” Erwin counters.

“I know…” Levis replies softly, “For them.” he says, glancing at the ruined bodies of his team.

“Will she betray us?” Erwin asks.

“No, they’d probably have killed her by now, she would never betray us.” Levi answers, hands curling into fists.

“And what if she did?” Erwin asks quietly

“Fuck you. Petra isn’t that kind of person!” He yelled at Erwin, smashing his fist into the ruined door frame.

Erwin sighs, “I’ll make preparations…” he says as he walks into the interior of the bar, only to emerge with the remaining stash of undamaged equipment.

Levi nodded as he walked towards the liquor counter; he poured himself a shot of tequila and pushed another towards Erwin. 

“To the fallen.” Erwin whispers quietly. The two men downed their shots in one go, feeling the foul liquid burn its way down their throats.

Levi then poured the remainder of the liquid onto the counter itself, mentally ticking of the names those they have lost. “The list grows ever more.” he mutters to himself as he watches Erwin load the undamaged equipment into the trunk of his car.

He sighs audibly, and starts to leave the desolate slaughter house, turning around to offer it a last glance as he starts up his lighter and tosses it into the direction of the liquor bar. “Rest in peace.” He mouths as he walks out of the building that was slowly catching fire.

The orange blaze reflected harshly in his rear view window as they drove away in contrast with the silent dark of the early hours of the day. In a distance, sirens sounded once again.

 

-

 

“Oh, you boys are up early?” Armin’s Grandfather stated as he yawns, walking down the stairs.

“Mornin’ Gramps!” Armin said cheerfully.

“Oh … and how are our guests?” The older man asks

“They …Mftfft” Armin started to say as Eren clamped his hands around his mouth. “They just left gramps!” Eren said brightly. “Said they had to be somewhere real quick.”

“That so?” Armin’s grandfather mumbles to himself as he disappears into the kitchen.

Eren waited till he couldn’t hear the old man’s footsteps before releasing his friend, “What do you think you’re doing?” Armin screamed-whispered at Eren.

“I… I don’t know…. but I don’t want to get him in trouble…” Eren said scrunching his face up in confusion.

“I know how you feel but what if someone found out?” Armin asks “We could be labelled as traitors….” he says worriedly.

“Armin! I’m heading out to town.” Armin’s Grandfather calls from somewhere in the kitchen.

“Just keep it a secret for now okay?” Eren pleads to Armin softly 

Armin bit his lip and whispered “Fine, but we will tell him.” 

Eren gave him a soft smile and squeezed his hand, “Thanks. You’re the best!”

Armin rolled his eyes, There must be a limit to how oblivious a person can be…. he thought to himself as he resisted the urge to confess his crush for his childhood friend.

“AH I’m coming with you!” Armin calls out after the old man.

“Oh? Okay” Armin’s Grandfather says as he emerges from the kitchen. “You’re running low on your meds aren’t cha?” He says to Eren with a grin.

“o….. Yea…” Eren replies absent-mindedly as he started to put away the futons.

“Right, off we go!” Armin said cheerfully as he followed his grandfather out.

 

-

 

At the town market…

“Ah, Armin I’m going to get Eren’s meds so why don’t you go look around?” Armin’s Grandfather said to him.

“Oh okay?” Armin answered curiously “Shouldn’t I come with you instead though?” 

“Ahhh , the pharmacist is a bit wacky so It’ll be better if I went alone.” the older man said,

“Okay then,” Armin said with a wave “I’ll meet you later at in front of the bookstore?”

“Sure, be careful.” Armin’s grandfather called out with a relieved smile as he watched his grandson walk away.

Well that totally didn’t sound shady at all …Armin thought to himself with a small pout as he turned around, watching his grandfather walk before deciding to follow him.

The petite blond trailed his grandfather, following the elder man as he wove in between the complicated series of shop lots, and watched as he entered an exceedingly normal looking shop.

Armin sighed, noting nothing out of the ordinary. Did I read too much into it? but Gramps seemed to be hiding something he thought to himself. Also, isn’t this place a bit too isolated to be a pharmacy? His brow wrinkling as he considered his options.

Deciding to get closer, he crept up against the door.

 

-

 

In the store ...

“Mr. Arlet….. here for the Eren’s next batch of medication?” the chemist said peeing oot from behind the counter.

“ahhhh, yes… the usual, good sir.” Armin’s grandfather answered with a small smile.

“I’m afraid that is not possible…. Mr Arlet.” The chemist replied flatly, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Armin’s grandfather asked, confused, eyebrows scrunching together. “I was told to collect his medication here every 2 months!”

“Boss’ orders….” The chemist said in a bored tone, “Said to give you the new medications”

“What new medication? I have not heard anything from him!” Armin’s grandfather questioned

“Said to give this to you when you asked.” the chemist said, holding out a piece of paper with a few lines scribbled on it.

Armin’s grandfather eyed the paper with distrust before taking it from the younger man.

‘ I have heard that Eren’s episodes have been acting up more than usual so I would like try the new mix of drugs out for size.   
Take care, old man.’

Was all the simple note said.

Armin’s grandfather looked at the chemist after reading the note, massaging his temple with one hand. “I suppose you were right…” he sighs

“I will return shortly with your order.” the chemist said curtly as he disappeared into the backroom.

A few minutes later, the man reappeared with a small package. “Here…” he said, handing the package to Armin’s Grandfather.

“You are sure this is safe….?” the older man questioned worriedly.

“I don’t test them, I only follow orders.” The chemist hissed, annoyed.

“…. very well then, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” The older man sighed as he turned to leave.

 

-

 

Back at the Arlet house…

After Armin and his grandfather left, Eren decided to go back to sleep. Yawning as he trudged up the stairs and back into the room he shared with his best friend.  
He let out a loud sigh as he let himself fall into his bed, staring at the ceiling. Remembering Levi’s cravat, he drew it out form his pocket. Staring at the now wrinkly scrap of fabric, he brought it to his nose once again, sniffing it when a memory springs unbidden to his mind; Levi’s soft lips on his, his deep voice teasing him; and blushed right up to his ears.

Eren hid his face in his hands, along with Levi’s cravat, breathing heavily. What the heck was I imagining? He thought to himself. A man kissed me…. I should be disgusted? He wondered, confused as more of Levi’s scent crept into his mind. 

Arghhhhhh…… Eren growled in frustration, he was just playing with me right? … he thought , coming to a shaky conclusion. But then why do I feel so weird?....  
Deciding that he would feel better after a nap he buried his face in the covers. A few minutes later, he was sound asleep, still clutching Levi’s cravat in one hand.

“Eren?” Mikasa calls from somewhere in the house. 

She opens the door to the boys’ room and smiled fondly at the sight of Eren sleeping with his legs dangling off the bed. She gently tucked him into his covers (like the mother she is), shaking her head at him. She had noticed and tried to remove the piece of cloth in his hands but he only grumbled and held on to it even tighter so she decided to leave it be. Satisfied that he was sufficiently covered, she then left to run her own errands.

 

-

 

He felt a warm hand touch his cheek, and then a finger sliding slowly down his face. “Are you awake yet?” the painfully sexy voice filled his ears.

He opened his eyes to find Levi’s stormy grey eyes staring at him amusedly. “Levi…?” He whispered in confusion. ”I thought you left?”

“How could I? You’re so helpless…. if I looked away for one second … you’d be eaten up.” The dark-haired man said with a smirk in his eyes.

Eren’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion “What do you mean? Eat me up? That’s cannibalism….”

Levi almost laughed “oh the beauty of innocence.” He said wistfully 

“I can’t understand a single word you’re saying…” Eren grumbled.

Levi placed a finger to the younger boy’s lips “Don’t worry; I have all the time in the world to teach you.” He said as he lowered his lips onto the younger boy’s.

“W..wait a minute … What are you doing?” Eren said, scrambling backwards as the older man leaned towards him.

The raven-haired man smirked as he followed suit, finally capturing the young brunet’s lips in his.

Eren gasped as he felt Levi’s warm lips on his, the older man had taken the opportunity to slide his hot tongue into his mouth, exploring the inner caverns of his oral cavity. Eren was stumped, he knew that couples often shared this type of kissing but couldn’t imagine why Levi was doing it to him. 

He promptly lost his train of thought as the raven-haired man started gently nibbling and sucking on his lower lip and tongue. He felt a warm finger, tip his chin upwards for better access into his mouth.  
.  
.  
.  
And just as sudden as he had fallen asleep, he jerked up. 

Ughhh…. Eren groaned. What the heck was with that dream? He thought to himself. 

Muttering he threw off the covers and the noticed his hard-on. WTF….. Eren looked at his little buddy in surprise and started panicking. I so did not get hard from that dream. Yep totally, it’s just a natural thing. Nope. Completely nothing to do with that. Besides it wasn’t real right? he thought; panicked, muttering to himself.  
Sighing loudly he decided to take care of it anyways since it was starting to hurt a little.

 

-

 

Back to Armin

Armin’s Grandfather walked out of the shop, sighing deeply.

“Is it me or was that guy the shadiest chemist alive?” Armin said from his spot next to the door.

“Armin?” The old man said in surprise. “I thought you were off on your own…”

The young blond grinned “well I didn’t have anything better to do”

“Armin… I told you its dangerous to be in these parts of town…” he said gesturing at the dimly lit shops around him.

“But YOU are here …” Armin pointed out, pouting.

Armin’s grandfather sighed, “Don’t you youngsters ever do as you’re told?” 

“Not if it looks interesting” Armin grinned again.

The old man shook his head resignedly “Ah okay, whatever you say… let’s go get the rest of the stuff and then home.”

 

-

 

“Hey Eren!” Armin called in a sing-song tone as he burst through the front door. “We’re back!”

“Careful.” Armin’s Grandfather said smiling as he watched his grandson bounce into the kitchen with his arms full of groceries.

Mikasa popped out from the kitchen “Oh welcome home!” She said, as she started to help them unpack.

Eren bustled down the stairs “Armin! Gramps!”

“Eren!” Armin’s grandfather called as he tossed a package towards him. “Here, your prescription”

“Oh , thanks!” He said, snatching it from the air.

“Are you okay Eren? You look kind of worn out.” Armin said running towards the taller boy.

“Yeah! I’m fine! Why?” Eren replied.

“Really?” Armin pressed.

“Yeah, just had a weird dream…. that’s all...” Eren said, blushing as he remembered.

“A dream?” Armin asked, concerned

“Yeah, it’s not what you think.” Eren said, running a hand through his hair “I’m really okay.” 

“If you say so…” Armin replied.

“Oh and Eren, the doctor gave a new prescription.” Armin’s Grandfather called from the kitchen. “Remember to take it.”

“New prescription?” Eren asked “what’s wrong with the usual?”

“He says that the older prescription seemed to be getting less effective…” the old man replied.

Eren shrugged and left it at that. “Ouccch …” He yelled as he felt Armin jab in in the ribs with his elbow. Looking at his best friend, he swathe shorter blond glaring at   
him. “what???” he hissed rubbing his sore side.

Armin narrowed his eyes. “Tell him.” He insisted.

Eren sighed, deciding he couldn’t run from this he said “Hey Gramps…. I think they left in the middle of the night….” 

“hmmmm? Who?” The old man asked as he fumbled with the groceries in the larder with Mikasa’s help.

“Levi and Erwin?” Eren replied, mentally bracing for scolding.

“Oh? they did?” Armin’s grandfather asked in surprise. “The phone call must have been very urgent.” He said solemnly, “I hope everything is okay…”

Eren stared as the old man in surprise….” Wha….. you’re not mad?”

The older man sighed, “they didn’t seem to be the type to bring trouble to other people’s houses, anyways you two get your asses here and help with the groceries.” He said, grinning. “As long as the officials don’t show up it will be fine.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens :D  
> what will happen next?  
> Unexpected shipping :0  
> stay tuned for more !

Meanwhile at Utgard Castle,

“You sure they will come boss?” Asked a man as he secured Petra to a pillar.

His superior took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke slowly leak his nostrils before letting the rest out in a long puff, “They will.” he says with an almost wistful tone in his voice. “Those pathetic mafia families and their codes” he snorted, strolling over to Petra.

He placed one finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. “Leave no man behind am I right?” he asked mockingly as Petra glared at him silently.

He chuckled lightly at the reaction and turned to his subordinates. “Are the accommodation for our next guest complete?” He asks.

-

Back at the Arlet house,

Armin’s Grandfather had just made himself a nice hot cup of coffee and was settling into his armchair with the daily newspaper when Eren makes his way downstairs. 

“Oh, Hey Gramps~” He said “I’m going out to get some fresh air.”  
The old man nodded and told him to stay out of trouble and to be back before the curfew. Smiling, He exclaimed “Guys! I’m going out now!”

Armin appears from the kitchen with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and glances at Eren, absentmindedly saying “mmhhm, stay safe.” Before grabbing the remote to the Tv and curling up in the couch.

Mikasa tossed a Jacket at him as she walked down the stairs. “ I’m coming as well” she announces “Until I Annie gets here, we’re going to catch a movie” she says.

“Oh, have fun~” Armin said to Mikasa, wagging his eyebrows. While his grandfather chuckled and waved his approval.

Mikasa gave Armin a look and shook her head softly, a faint smile on her lips and shrugs. “You have fun with your Tv.” she shot back.

Eren caught the jacket and nodded his acknowledgement, grinning at the exchange. He held the door open for his sister as the left together.

The pair parted ways at the corner of the street, Eren watched Mikasa till he lost sight of her. He stretched and yawned in relief before walking down the street going where his feet would take him.

-

Hanji opened the doors to Erwin’s ridiculously large mansion and slipped inside wordlessly. She walked towards two men seated in Erwin’s plush armchairs, both wearing grim faces. Feeling a vague sense of déjà vu as she reached them; she set her armful of equipment down next to the coffee table, biting her lip, she started to say “ I’m so…” before being cut off by Levi, “It wasn’t your fault glasses.” he said, soft but firmly.

“But if I had been there, I could have done something!” Hanji said a little too loudly.

Levi glared into the fireplace across him and Erwin who had put his boot-clad feet onto his coffee table rested his chin on his left hand, supported by the armchair spoke up “It would have made no difference but add to the losses we have already suffered.” he said. “I doubt Levi would be any less grumpy if his mad scientist friend was take from him.” he finished firmly, the gravity of his message betraying its intended novel tone.

Levi was uncharacteristically quiet without his usual snarky remarks towards Erwin. “It was I who had failed them.” he said after a while. His eyebrows scrunched together in regret.

“If only I had not left for such selfish reasons, we might have had a fighting chance still.” He said bitterly

“If you insist it t be your fault, then I am at fault too.” Erwin said smoothly “However, even if we were there it was only a possibility that we might have saved them, had we perished, there would be nothing left to our work.”

“What are you saying?” The dark haired man growled, now glaring at the larger blond.

“I am saying that sometimes sacrifices are necessary in other for progress.” said Erwin, calm eyes meeting Levi’s angered ones.

“And so you think my men ‘sacrificed’ themselves so that we might continue our work?” Levi snarled, his fists clenching.

“While they might not have intentionally sacrificed themselves for our sake, they knew the risks of partaking in our world and had no objections to it, and they indeed have paid a high price in order for our opponents to provoke us into action.” Erwin explains.

“So, you think those government rats slaughtered my team to draw us out?” Levi said through gritted teeth.

“I think.” Erwin said slowly, “That our opponents have acquired a rather interesting strategist.”

Levi let his head fall backwards with a grunt, massaging his temple with one hand.

Hanji, who had settled herself into a nearby seat suddenly, spoke out. “So, when are we gonna go make some revenge soup?” she said with a mad grin, attempting to lighten the mood.

“In another 48 hours.” Erwin replied with a grim smile

Levi snorted. ”When I am done with them, they would even be recognizable as human.”

“Alrighty then, let’s get prepared.” Hanji said brightly as she cracked her knuckles.

-

Eren turned down a street walking briskly, enjoying the crisp morning air when he felt chills running down his spine and the sensation of being followed. Out of the corner of his eyes he tried to spy at whom or what might be following him, simultaneously speeding up his pace so he ended up jogging.

Without realising it he had ended up in a shady side of town, wear the most of the shops were shuttered and the people looked away upon eye contact. He berated himself silently and swore as he started into a headlong rush in between rows of rundown lots, looking for a way back to the other side of town when suddenly he bumped into someone with enough force that he had braced himself expecting to be thrown.

Instead, the man had grabbed him firmly and absorbed the shock of the impact with his broad chest. Eren started to thank the kind stranger but before he could even steady himself, he felt a sharp prick at the side of his neck and looked directly at his should be saviour in confusion.

Bringing a hand to where he had felt the pain, he asked weakly as he felt his strength quickly draining. “What did you do to me?” 

“It’s just business kid.” The man said gruffly as he drew a sackcloth bag over the brat’s head.

The last thing Eren saw before completely losing conscious was a grim, blurry face. 

-

The man with wild eyes and long scruffy hair smiled to himself as he handed the burly man a stack of cash. The burly man opened the back of his van to reveal the prone form of a young boy. He passed the kid to his recent benefactor silently, in his long years working for this man not only gave him the creeps art every meeting, he had also quickly learned the virtue of silence and unsatisfied curiosity over potential death.

The other man smiled again as he cradled the boy in his arms, slightly nodding his head as a sign of dismissal.

The burly man quickly hopped into his van and drove away. This was for the best he thought, shuddering as his mind wondered why that crazy man had required that boy. he wasn’t doing it because he particularly liked working for psychopaths, he simply found it easier to make money of crazy folk rather than deal with people every day, no matter the consequences, he had mouths to feed too. Himself mostly, and his nasty addiction to alcohol and risky bets; his wife and children having long denounced him. 

-

“Sir!” two men rushed out from a nearby building and stood at attention behind the man holding the boy.

He turned around and casually dropped the boy at their feet, dusting his hands. “Take him to his quarters.” he said in a bored tone, waving his hand dismissively. “I will attend to the boy when he wakes up; do NOT permanently damage him.”

The two men hurriedly picked up the youth and carried him away.

The man with wild eyes, he then straightened his trench coat and walked down the alleyway into the streets, whistling all the way; a cruel smile on his lips.

He barely made it pass a secluded sidewalk when a dark hood was pulled over his eyes and strong hands forced him into a car.

He yawned, obviously used to this treatment “Old man, you always did have a flair for the dramatic” He said condescendingly. Or well at least he tried to.

“Speak only when spoken too.” a deep voice sounded before a sharp pain exploded on his left cheekbone causing him to fall to one side. “Have you forgotten that first lesson you were taught, you snivelling dog?”

He gingerly removed the hood, wincing as his hand brushed his newly bestowed injury. He grinned, staring defiantly at the cold eyes whose owner rested elegantly on the opposite seat of the limo with dark tinted windows.

“Kenny.” The other man said, casually lifting the fallen man’s chin up with the tip of his leather shoes “I picked you up from your own filth and made you ….this.” He said with an incredulous look.

“You look like a mad man playing dress up.” he snorted, poking at Kenny’s coat with his walking stick.

“Kenny, dear Kenny boy. Have you done exactly as I have instructed you?” He asked coolly “Or do I have to punish you again?”  
When Kenny said nothing, he swiped the foot that had been under his chin across his face, spittle decorating the seat where Kenny now lay.

“I just had these polished the day before, and look what you have done you dirty wretch. Clean it up.” He ordered, elegantly crossing his legs.  
Kenny smiles and starts to lick up his spit from the supple leather seats. 

“Good boy.” the man says. “You had better not fuck this job up boy.” He says gripping Kenny by the hair and pulling him up against him.

“I don’t like cleaning messes.” He growls as he latches on to Kenny where his shoulders meet his neck, biting down hard.

Kenny shuddered as he remembered the punishment he had received for the bar incident. He had been beaten half to death and fucked without preparation for hours on end; all the while he had a catheter in his piss duct and his dick in a cage. Needless to say, he wasn’t allowed to pleasure himself in anyway.  
He snapped back to his current situation as he felt his master’s strong hands around his neck, chocking the breath out of him, his eyes bulged and his hands pawed at those on his neck in vain as he struggled for air.

“You are not allowed to cause permanent damage to the boy.” He whispered to Kenny “Do you hear me?” He growled, choking Kenny harder.

“Yes Ma…ster “Kenny spluttered as his vision winked.

“Good.” His master said as he let go of Kenny, who fell onto the floor of the vehicle, gasping for air.

He picked up Kenny’s limp rear end and ground his hard on into it. Kenny gasped for an entirely new reason, his master got off on giving pain and he got off on receiving it so in his mind they were a perfect match.

Cold hands hiked up his coat and yanked his pants down and a sudden waft of cold air hits his bare ass.

“No underwear. Good boy.” He snickers as he thrusts his entire dick up Kenny’s ass in one go, simultaneously shoving three thick fingers deep into his mouth to block out his scream.

Kenny moans around the thick fingers in his mouth in tandem to the rough, mechanical pounding he was receiving. Thick saliva trailing paths down his chin and neck, staining the front of his coat.

The sensation of a dick pounding selfishly inside him regardless of his needs and desires drove him wild with pleasure as he started pinching his own nipples and arching against the man who was fucking him, all the while moaning wantonly around the fingers in his mouth.

He felt the cock in him spasm and squeezed his ass muscles in preparation to receive its gift. The man behind him grunted as he felt the walls of Kenny’s ass tighten around his meat and proceeded to coat them with his hot white seed.

Kenny saw sparks behind his eyes as he felt his master’s hot cum spill into his ass. Not two seconds later, he was roughly yanked of a now rapidly softening dick and tossed to the floor. He turned around and obediently cleaned up the flaccid dick that had recently been up his ass, slurping on it eagerly until he heard his master say “Enough.”

“I’ll let you come if you finish this job to my expectations, maybe.” The man growled as he gripped Kenny by the crown of his hair, drawing a pained hiss from him.

“Don’t be complaining now.” He snickered “We both know that you enjoy receiving pain as much as I enjoy giving it”  
Kenny grinned, his eyes watering from the pain

“Get out.” The man said “You have work to do.”

“Yes sir.” Kenny replied with a smile.

-

Kenny grunted as he was tossed, blindfolded out of the vehicle; He stood up slowly, using the nearby wall for support. He straightened his trench coat and bent down to dust himself off, forgetting about the freshly deposited cargo in his ass. Shivering as he felt cum leak out from his hole he leaned against the wall for support, his hand brushed the complicated web of a cage that held his dick. 

How dare he debase me like this, but he makes me feel so good, but he denies you every time; how long has it been since he’d let you cum? Weeks…. Months….? NO matter, He is my master after all He thought to himself. Both euphoric and furious at the same time, smiling he punched the wall and laughed as he felt the explosion of pain and warm blood trickle down his knuckles. He licked his lips and limped back to his station, his ravaged ass a stinging forget-me-not.

-

Petra perked up as she saw two men dragging an unconscious youth into the holding area, she started to yell at them despite the rag in her mouth. 

The two men glared at her, irate. “Shut it, he has nothing to do with you.” one of them said gruffly as they hoisted the boy onto some sort of a padded surgical seat, like those you might find at a dentists’.

They strapped him down with leather belts and tested the strength of each on before wiping the sweat of their faces and complaining about their work conditions as they started to walk away.

Petra watched as her captors left; as soon as she could not here their voices anymore, she started to struggle in her bonds. Twisting her wrists and left and right, trying to loosen the rope.

“I would save my strength for later… If I were you, that is.” A mocking voice called from somewhere to her right.

Petra froze and slowly turned to look at the owner of the voice. The man was leaning against the entry-way, playing with a flick knife. Petra flinched as he flicked the blade out with his thumb and started twirling it.

The sound of the blade falling on the floor sounded ridiculously loud to Petra’s ears, making her twitch in surprise. The man behind her chuckled, lifting his hand so it hung before his eyes; Petra’s eyes widened as she realised he was bleeding.

He studied the fresh wound across his palm and then brought it to his lips, kissing the wound sloppily.

Petra gaged a little, watching the man licking and sucking on his own blood; grotesque as it was, she could not tear her eyes away.

Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped and looked directly at Petra as if he had forgotten that she was there. He snickered and ambled slowly towards her, much to Petra’s disgust. 

On the other side of the room, Eren began to stir from his unconscious state. The man looked up at the immobilized youngster, a wide toothed grin on his face.

“The real party is about to start” He said ecstatically.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to have any comments or ideas that all of you may have to futher improve my little project !! Thank you for reading :)  
> special credit to BloodRose_05 for beta reading :)  
> P.s I'll try to update weekly or faster as consistently as possible ♡ but as i'm currently in a very packed semester it may be slower. sorry ... 
> 
> also i'd like to note that i will be adding tags as the story proceeds so current readers will know when the steamy bits will be appearing..... have fun! ;)


End file.
